Some Like It Hot
by PepsiColaCurtis
Summary: Not even a down pour of police bullets can take down the Dallas Winston. That's right. Dally's alive. And when he starts to have feelings for the new girl in town things get a little out of hand. What if she was a Soc? Now what if Soda fell for her too?
1. Eighteen

**Hey guys! I had to write this story for my English class, and I really liked it so I'm thinking about turning it into a full story. What do you think? I guess if I get about five or so reviews who want me to keep going I will :] But anyway the is based off the Outsiders and I own none of Mrs. Hinton's beautiful work.**

* * *

Eighteen bullets. Eighteen holes ripped through my life. Eighteen years of memories severed by eighteen small pieces of lead. Who would have thought the great Dallas Winston- who survived more bar fights, rumbles, and girls than anyone else in Tulsa- could be stopped by tiny pieces of lead? But they weren't else could survive an onslaught of police fire? I'm still breathing. There's still blood pumping through my veins. And I know I should be relieved, a small part of me is, but I can't help but wish the tiny murderers would have done their job. Eighteen attempts at ending my life, each one of them a failure.

"No visitors today, sir. Your friend is still very weak. I'm afraid that only family members are allowed into our critical care unit," the nurse calmly explained.

I laughed, partly at the string of cursing Two-Bit had decided was his best shot at convincing her to let him in and partly at the idea of my family coming to see me. I haven't seen my parents in years, not since I left New York. Never would again if I had my way. The gang was family now. That made me laugh too. What a right broken family we all were. Darry, our unofficial leader, fathered us all- no matter how much we hated it sometimes. Two Bit drank and joked and kept us all sane, and most of the time had us questioning his sanity. Pony was the baby. We all looked after him and he hated it more than anything. Soda kept us all together, and kept Steve's moody self in line. I guess that's why they've always been so close. They balance each other. And Johnny...

A new pain ripped through me. This pain wasn't the same sear in my chest when they checked my bullet wounds, or even the dull throb I constantly felt even with the pain meds they had pumping through me. No, this pain was deep, and I hated every bit of it. This pain I felt came from the sting of loss. This pain is emotion, weakness. But no tears come. I am the Dallas Winston. No tears will escape my eyes for as long as I live. I miss Johnny. He was my best friend. But no one can change the past. I have to move on. For some reason, I survived. Now I have to live with my failure. Failure to save Johnny from the burning church, failure to end my own life, failure to keep from feeling. But all of that is over now. Moral of the story? Love exists only to be destroyed, so don't bother. And I never will again.

My train of thought is derailed by the sight of Tim Shepard and Two Bit bursting through the door to my room. Tim cracks his crooked grin when the nurse frantically pulls on his arm until I tell her its okay. They're the closest thing to family I've got. She huffs and stomps off down the hall.

"Glory, Dal, you really did it this time! You think you can try and leave us too? Like it wasn't hard enough to lose Johnny, then you go and pull this! I'd say you're lucky they're dropping those charges, but now I'd say you may be better off locked up because I'm ready to skin ya right here!" Two Bit's rant is ended with a quick slap to the back of the head by Tim. When he realized what he'd said, he turned six shades of red. "Aw man, I'm sorry. I know how much he meant to you. We're just glad you're still with us man."

"Excuse me, but y'all are gonna have to leave. Vistin' hours are posted outside the doors to the ER. Sorry 'bout this sweetheart," my new nurse stated as she entered the room. If her southern draw didn't get her attention from the boys out here, those looks sure would. Glory but she was a knockout. Big curls and green eyes that you can see straight through, plus she didn't look any more than high school age. What was she doing working in a hospital already?

"I'll tell you what, I'll leave if you come with me, Doll," Two-Bit winked and took a step toward her. "You seem like you're new to town. Let me show you around."

"Y'all are gonna go and get me fired before I even work here. I'll have to pass on that invitation, honey, I have to take care of your friend here. Eighteen bullet wounds don't heal overnight," the nurse answered, flashing Two a killer smile but turning to me instead.

"Alright Matthews lets get outta here. We'll be back in two days Winston. They say they're gonna let you go. I guess we look enough like brothers, they're gonna let me take ya home," and with that,Tim left. He never was much for sappy conversations. I guess that's why we're best friends. That or we genuinely do just enjoy beating each others heads in every now and then.

"Darry says you're staying with him when you get out, at least for a while. No arguing about it. Try not to drive the poor guy crazy, Dal. He's having a hard enough time. Pony's a wreck; blames himself. So behave for once Winston, ya dig?" Two warned. Like I didn't know Pony would take it the hardest. Him and Johnnycake were attached at the hip.

"I dig Matthews. Now hit the highway before Miss Thing over here throws a hissy," I said. The nurse turned and winked and mouthed me a thank you. Man those were some eyes. They looked like green glass. I guess I was so lost in thought about them I didn't notice him finally leave.

"I'm Roman by the way. Well Caroline, but Roman's my middle name and that's what near everybody calls me," it took me a minute to even realize she had been talking to me.

"Dallas Winston, but Dally to everybody around here. How old are you?" I surprised myself with the question. I knew it was rude, but still I was curious. She didn't look a day over seventeen. I would say she probably still got carded for cancer sticks, but no guy in his right mind would card her. You just don't card girls this pretty. "Sorry you just don't look old enough to be working in a hospital already."

"It perfectly fine," she giggled. "I turned seventeen last Tuesday. I actually don't work here per say. I'm an intern. I just moved here from Mississippi and I'm gonna go to the high school here in the fall. I want to be a doctor. This looks good on a college application."

Figures. She looked like a Soc if I had ever seen one. Her being new in town would explain why she talked to us hoods so freely and her accent. But why was she here? This wasn't exactly the kind of town you moved into because you liked the sights.

"Your friend is cute," she said interrupting my train of thought. "Not the funny one, the quiet one. He looks like he's got a story to him. You too, Dally. But then again I guess we all do, ya dig?" She waited for me to nod before she continued. "Sorry if it seems like I'm rambling a bit. I hadn't had a soul my age to talk to in a while."

"That's alright. I guess everyone needs someone to talk to every now and then. Maybe guys a little less, but we still need someone. I guess that's what Johnny was to me. May be why I protected him so much," it had to be the drugs that had me talking so freely. Maybe it was Roman. Maybe I'm crazy. Probably some combination of them all. "So what's your story?"

She blushed and avoided looking my direction, "I like you Dallas Winston. I'd prefer we stay friends... We are friends right? I need some friends in this town. Well, anyway I got a past dig? But so does everyone else. But there's a reason we don't live in the past. If you respect that I chose to move on, I'll respect all eighteen scars on your chest and whatever reason is behind them. The past gone for a reason. And I never intend to go back."

The intensity in her eyes probably should have set me on edge. It probably should have made me respect the small girl leaving my hospital room. But respect was replaced by intrigue. How could she just move on? How could she just write off the past like it had never happened? Our past defines us. It makes us who we are. I would never be able to out run my past. But did I want to? I still have no idea. What I do know is that I drifted off to sleep that night thinking about a nurse with big curls, green eyes, and, apparently, a past.

* * *

**Okay so I'll admit... I already have the next chapter written in Roman's POV. I just couldn't stop myself! So let me know if y'all want the next one:]**

**HeyBayles**


	2. Fire and Ice

**Yay for chapter2! I'm so excited to write this story. Thank you so much for the messages, but don't be afraid to review! I'm more than open to being critiqued:) Hope y'all enjoy this chapter! New one up in the next two days:)**

**But you know the drill. I don't own The Outsiders or the characters.**

* * *

Being the new girl in town wasn't too bad. School was out so I had all summer to make friends before I started my senior year here next fall. I had heard the DX was the place mostly people could be caught at during the days and the Dingo was the go to diner. On my first day in Tulsa that I didn't have to be at the hospital I decided to take a cruise around town. I always loved driving anyway.

I pulled up to the DX and hoped out of my Corvette. Man I loved this car. It was all I had wanted for my birthday last year. A cherry red Corvette, fresh off the line. I used to sit in all the ones down on daddy's car lot and pretend like they were mine. When he bought a couple dealerships up here in Tulsa, momma just had to move up here. She said it was because she had spent her whole life living down south and she was ready for some change. Not that she really fooled anybody, everyone knew it was because of what happened. I guess that may be why they've been babying me so much lately, too. I wished they'd stop. I just wanted to forget and move on.

I'll have to admit, moving up here sure did help the process go faster, even if I hadn't made many friends yet. Okay, so I had just made one. If Dallas Winston even counted as my friend. I mean we got along great and all, but I had a serious feeling Dally would never care about anyone. He'd seen more pain than anyone should ever see in a lifetime in only eighteen years. Not that he ever told me about them; you can just see it in his eyes. He had eyes as cold as ice and a lighter blue than a summer sky. I've never seen anything like them. It almost hurts to look into them for too long. It's like you're afraid that if you watch for too long you'll feel the pain he feels. That's how I know he's been through pain.

Those eyes were all I could think about on my way into the store. But my thoughts drifted as soon as I stepped foot inside. Sure, it was cute and the smell of car grease and tires reminded me of daddy's dealerships, but what really made me stop and wonder was how many girls were in here. There was probably twenty five to thirty girls all sitting around a car shop. The variety of girls only added to the strangeness. There were girls in long skirts with big curls with designer backpacks and enough lipgloss for a cheerleading squad (and I was pretty sure I saw a couple pompoms too). Then there were girls in teeny black mini skirts with leather jackets, red lipstick, and so much eye liner I was surprised they could even see. Then I saw them, and I understood.

The first was handsome, no doubt. He had muscles on muscles on muscles. He had a cute baby face too, but that clearly wasn't why the girls were paying him any attention. No this boy had a body that would make a model swoon. But next to his friend, I'd have to say he was utterly forgettable. Then again, I have a feeling most everyone would be. True, he didn't have the body his friend did, but he was muscular and lean and tall with a tan starting to set in from the summer sun. What he did have was perfect dirty blonde hair that was greased to a tee, big brown eyes that sparkled and danced wildly, dimples that made your heart melt, and a jaw line that made your knees weak. Top all that off with a reckless smile that I'm sure could talk me into anything and I swear I was standing in the presence of a god. Good grief, he was perfect.

"Please tell me that red Vette outside is not yours," I had been so captivated staring at the angel in front of me, I hadn't noticed the first boy saunter over and lean on the counter beside me. I turned to face him and noticed the pouts on a couple of the girls faces he had left.

"Why?" was the only answer I could think of. Okay maybe he wasn't forgettable. Glory where did they find these two? I was sure the owner would keep them around even if they couldn't work on cars just to keep business up.

"Because if it is, I might just have to ask you to marry me right here. A gorgeous girl with some killer wheels? No boy in his right mind would walk away from you," he finished with a wink. No wonder this place was packed with girls. "I'm Steve by the way. Steve Randle."

"My names Roman. And that's not my car, it's my baby," I replied, finally remembering that ogling someone who was trying to talk to you was rude. I was usually so much more tuff than this. "I just need some gasoline. That is if you and your buddies can hold them off long enough to help me out."

"Yo Soda! Miss Thing over here needs gasoline. You got it? It's about time for me to head out," he yelled across the room. His friend turned to look and me and smiled. I was too busy trying to keep my knees from turning to jello at the sight of his superstar smile directed at me to even be annoyed that I had been called Miss Thing for the second time in two days.

"Of course. Hi, sweets, I'm Sodapop," he said and grinned at the look on my face. "Yeah, my dad was a creative one. I got a brother named Ponyboy. But which one is yours, Doll, I'd love to help a pretty girl like you out."

"This is Roman," Steve said before I could start drooling over Soda. "Check it out, So. That brand new red Vette is hers," Steve turned toward the garage area but not before telling me to stop in anytime. "I love looking at that car almost as much as I do you."

"Whew," Soda sang staring at my car. "Man, girl you sure can pick 'em. And I thought you were just a pretty face," he winked at me and snaked an arm around my waist as we walked outside. Heat followed his hand when he brushed my curls out of my faced and opened my door for me. Sheesh, I could have fallen in love right then and there. I might have, if I hadn't heard the deep voice from beside me laugh before calling out in our direction.

"I shoulda known you'd find ol' Soda Curtis before too long, Roman," Dally laughed as he approached us. "You always did get the prettiest girls, So."

Suddenly, all the heat between Soda and I vanished and was replaced by a cool stiffness. How could Dally have this instant effect on me? And even more, why did I feel guilty? I was nothing to Dallas and he was no more than a friend to me. So why did I see jealousy in his eyes? And why didn't it bother me when he tossed a possessive arm around my shoulders? I looked back and forth between the two pairs of eyes. One chilled me to the core and the other melted away everything. Fire and ice. It was the only way to describe it.

* * *

**Review, review, review! Lots of love:)**

**-Bayles**


	3. A Night with the Devil

**So I think I'm going to stick with just Dally and Roman's POV, but let me know if you're just dying to hear from someone else and I'll try them:)**

**Well, here's #3. I don't own the Outsiders.**

* * *

"I shoulda known you'd find ol' Soda Curtis before too long, Roman," I yelled as I walked over to the pair. I saw her smile fade as I got closer. I guess I interrupted something. I tried not to let the annoyance in realizing that register in my face. "You always did get the prettiest girls, So."

"Finders keepers, Dal," Soda sang as he sat on the hood of her car and pulled Roman into his lap at the same time. He flashed her one of his signature smiles, and you could actually watch her melt into him. Geez, where does the kid get this stuff? "Say, how do you two know each other anyway?"

"He was my patient at the hospital. I'm interning there this summer," Roman said before I got the chance. "Almost got me in some hot water, too. Him and some character named Two-Bit," she laughed.

"Glory! Am I the last one to meet you?" Soda asked. Well I guess thats what he said. I was too busy trying to block out the sound of Roman giggling at his surprise shock. I thought I was going to be sick. Maybe not at them, but at myself. Was this actually getting to me? No. I wouldn't let it.

"I'm going to grab some smokes," I announced. Soda smiled and tossed me some change, asking me to grab him a pack too. I couldn't be mad at him. I don't really think anyone could. I turned and walked into the DX without saying anything to Roman. Soda was one of my best friends, but there was something about her that hit home.

When I got back, her car was gone and Soda was staring dreamily down the street. Girls always got to Sodapop this way; plus he's always had a soft spot for brunettes. I tapped his shoulder and stuck the pack in his shirt pocket.

"She's a looker. Ain't she?" I asked, nodding in the direction of her tail lights and dust.

He shook his head before answering, "She's coming with me to the rodeo tonight. I didn't really think she'd say yes. But hey, it was worth a shot," we sat and smoked together for a minute or two before he burned and asked me, "You don't care, do ya Winston? I'd understand."

"Ha! She's all yours, Curtis. You know I don't have the time or patience to entertain broads. They hit the highway before I wake up, as a rule," I answered, and Soda only shook his head. I didn't know whether it was because he thought it was funny or if it was because he could see straight through my bluff.

* * *

Tim Shepard and I sat on the edge of the shoots doing what we do best. Passing around a bottle of whiskey and figuring out which guys to jump and which broads to take home had been a favorite past time of ours since middle school. I was eyeing a blonde greaser-girl when I heard Tim let out a low whistle.

"Hot damn, Winston." I turned and saw her just about the same time I saw Curly's jaw drop. She had on a black sweater, light-wash cutoff jeans, and red cowboy boots with her brown curls bouncing down her back. And every guy at the rodeo was watching those tan legs strut straight toward us. Then there was a collective sigh of disappointment as Soda got out of the drivers side of her Corvette and snaked an arm around her tiny waste. Soda always got these girls. There was no point in trying to steal them away. Not only did you have slim to no chance, but Curtis wasn't too shabby of a fighter. I don't know many guys who would risk fighting him to flirt with his girl.

I heard a whistle come from across the arena and looked up to see Curly and a couple of the Brumly boys staring at Roman. She flashed a deep red but turned pale as soon as she saw Tim and I staring. Her skin finally found its normal tan tone again when Soda bent down and whispered something in her ear. She's just another soc. I tried to remind myself. Soda waved at us bet kept walking towards the stands. I don't blame him. I'd get her as far away from these cowboys as I could. Especially in those shorts.

"You boys might wanna take 'er picture. Looks to me that's about as close as you'll get to having her as long as Curtis is around. Glory that boy is a piece of work," chills went up my back when I heard her talk. I'd know that voice anywhere. The devil in disguise stood before us. Her fiery red hair licked her shoulders as she tossed it in my direction. I knew what she was doing, what she wanted. As gorgeous as she was, her intentions were always pretty see though. But maybe this is what I needed. A night with the devil. A night with Sylvia "Nice seeing you again, Dal. You scared me for a while there."

Tim scoffed beside me and I could almost feel him smirk. "You're not fooling anybody, Sylvia. You don't feel anything. Least of all worrying about anybody but yourself."

"That's a mighty big statement coming from the leader of Tulsa's toughest gang. When was the last time you felt anything, Timmy?" she asked wryly, wiggling her way under my arm as close as she could get to me without physically being inside my leather jacket. "Don't tell me I broke your heart."

Shepard actually laughed out loud at this. "Sweetheart, the only thing of mine you broke was my headlights when I told you to hit the highway," he managed to get out between fits of laughter. He faked whipping a tear from his eye and looked up at me. "Anyway, I'll leave you two to it. I've got a score to settle with Buck, and I don't need any damage to my new car anyhow." And he left laughing at his latest joke, but not before returning Sylvia's not so pleasant hand gesture with a wink and telling her only in her past and her dreams.

"So, Dally. How's Tulsa's best looking bad boy doing since cheating death?" she questioned, leaning on the rail beside her intentionally giving me a close up view. I started to walk away when I noticed Roman heading toward us with a confused look on her face. Then I looked back to Sylvia, who was resorting to batting her eye lashes now to try for my attention. No, I was right. This, she was exactly what I needed to keep my mind off a certain southern belle who was starting to overwhelm my thoughts. I finally returned her attention and gave her what she wanted. Leaning back against the arena railing I lit up a cigarette and gave her a smirk I knew girls loved.

Just as Roman and Soda got within ear shot I tossed an arm around her shoulder and said, "How's about we head back to my place, Doll. I'll tell you all about it." she giggled like I knew she would and we set off towards Buck's place. But I didn't miss the glint in Roman's eye. Anger? Jealousy? Disgust? Whatever it was, she was not happy. But I had a feeling I would be in the next couple hours.

* * *

Hope you liked it! I love reviews!

-HeyBayles


	4. Angel Kisses

**Two Updates two nights in a row? Absolutely:) You know the drill. Read and review!**

**i own nothing.**

* * *

"How's about we head back to my place, Doll. I'll tell you all about it," Dallas said to the petite red-head grinning up at him. I'd never seen her before, but she looked like bad news. When I saw Soda shake his head out the corner of my eye, I knew I was right. The way she carried herself scared me a little. She reminded me of a little demon. Not the ugly kind. She was the kind of demon that ripped mens hearts to pieces with her looks. Dally waved at Soda, tossed an arm around her shoulders, and strutted off towards his and Buck's place. She turned and winked at me before she snuggled into the blue eyed boy at her side.

"Uh-oh. Syl's back in town," Soda said, still shaking his head. He looked down and saw the confused look on my face before continuing, "She's Dal's ex. Well, sort of. I mean I guess thats what you could call them. He never stayed faithful to her, Dallas never does, but he's beat any guy senseless who even let slip he thought about touching her. She's been around though-"

"And around and around and around," I heard a familiar voice from behind me. I turned to see Two-Bit, laughing hysterically at his own joke. I swear, there was a smile permanently plastered to his baby face. "Did Roman get to meet Sylvia?"

"Nah, we walked up just in time to hear Dallas invite her over and then they were gone," Soda answered.

"Hey, I bet you they're headed to Buck's. There's always a party over there. Wanna head over?" he asked the blonde with him, who I hadn't even noticed until now. She nodded, and he looked toward Soda and I. Before I could agree, Soda spoke up for us.

"Actually, we have plans," he looked down and winked at me. "Nobody's shown Roman around town yet."

Two-Bit was already walking toward the parking lot. "Alright! You two don't get lost! Actually, nevermind. That may be fun!" He laughed again, yelling over his shoulder.

Soda grabbed my hand and we walked to the car. I was already climbing in before I realized I had no idea what we were doing. "Uh hey So... Where are we going?"

"Hell, babe, if we don't change our ways," he tossed me a wild grin that made my heart race. "I'm going to take you to my favorite place in the whole wide world, but you can't tell a soul dig? Only me and the guys know about it. Its our safe haven."

"I dig," was all I could manage. At that point I was just trying to slow my heartbeat down. There was no way he couldn't hear it beating wildly. Thankfully, we only rode for about five minutes before he turned off onto a dirt road I was sure no one would be able to find unless they knew it was there. We got out and followed a path until we came across a lake with a tiny dock. It looked like no one had bee here in years.

Soda walked to the edge of the pier and sat down. I followed, sliding my boots off and setting my feet in the water, I lay my head on his shoulder. I was cold, but I was comfortable. I would have fallen asleep right there if Soda wouldn't have eventually spoke up.

"You're gorgeous, Roman. You know that right? I don't think I'll ever understand why you chose to go with me tonight. You could have any guy you wanted there." That surprised me more than a little. Did he really not know the effect he had on girls? Could he not see them staring at him everywhere he went?

"Sodapop Curtis. Every girl in Tulsa would kill to be me right now. I-"

"I'm serious, sweets. I really like you. I could sit here like this for hours just talking, getting to know you."

"So let's do it." I wasn't planning on going home tonight anyway. I had told my parents I was staying with a new friend. Not exactly a lie... "Ask me anything you want to know."

"Where are you from?"

"Mississippi. I could tell you the town, but you wouldn't know it. Just a bunch of old money families competing to see who is better. Its always about whose son is starting in football this season or whose daughter is debutant of the year and on and on. I like it here. It's nice to have a fresh start. My turn?"

He nodded and layed down, opening his arms so I could too. Once I was curled into his chest, I looked up and asked, "Why me? I mean, out of all the girls at the DX, why me?"

He grinned. "Easy. Your smile. It lights up the whole room. It even makes your eyes greener, which I didn't think was possible. And your freckles. My mom always told me freckles were angel kisses. You remind me of her." He got quiet for a minute or two before sighing. "They died last year, my parents. In a car accident. My big brother Darry takes care of me and Pony; he's the baby. We get along okay but it's hard sometimes. But I guess it's my turn huh?"

I nodded, not wanting to interrupt his voice. He had a raspy voice, but not in a bad way. In a comforting and alluring way. I sat up to look at him, but instead of asking me a question, he ran his finger down my cheek and to the back of my head. Heat followed his touch as he pulled me closer. And she our lips met, I swear there were sparks. No, not the sappy firework sparks people say they see when they're in love. I'm not in love. My skin is on fire. The sparks came from the heat. Flames licked my arm ask we gently ran his hand up my arm and lock it into my hair with the other, deepening the kiss. Too soon, when he couldn't go without breath anymore and my skin was permanently charred, he pulled away. He curled back up on thee pier and pulled me into his chest again.

"Is that okay?" He asked. It took me a minute to understand that this was his turn, his question.

"No," I smirked. "You can't just set my skin on fire with no warning. You're going to make my heart stop, So."

He grinned and kissed my forehead, setting it ablaze too. "I like the heat. You're my little flame, Ro." And the last thing I remember thinking before we fell asleep was that I hoped Sodapop Curtis was falling for me as fast as I was falling for him. So while I spent the night in the arms of an angel, Dallas spent the night with his arms around the devil.

* * *

**Yay for Soda/Roman fluff:)**


	5. Busted

**Good news: I'm graduatind :D**

**Bad news: I'm headed to to florida for my senior trip so I won't be able to update til next wednesday. *sniffle sniffle* I'll miss you lovies.**

**But here's chapter 5. Enjoy!**

* * *

"What the hell are you two doing here?" I roared as I climbed out of Two's truck. Pony was flushed a deep red at the sight of his brother asleep by our lake with a pretty girl he'd never seen before. The way he was holding on to her would make just about any kid his age blush I guess. I could feel my face turning red, too, just more out of anger than embarrassment. Steve hopped out of the bed and waltzed over to Soda and Roman, who were just now starting to wake up.

"Hey, So, bringing her straight to the lake ain't exactly showing her around town," Two-Bit joked.

"Nice to see you again, Roman," Steve said when she finally sat up and shook the blanket off her shoulders. Thank god she was still fully dressed. I'd have to kill him right here. "No, no, no. Don't let us disturb you. You two looked pretty comfortable." Laughter erupted from his other side, no need to explain who that was.

Roman sat up and flushed scarlet, then proceeded to burry her face into Soda's chest to hide her embarrassment. So just flipped us the bird and curled into her again.

"Go awaaaaaay," he mumbled while burying his face in her hair. He didn't realize how close I was to kicking his ass.

Wait what? I shouldn't have been mad. I had just spent a (wild) night with Sylvia. Hell, I probably still smelled like her. I didn't want anything to do with some Soc. Especially not when she was wrapped up in a blanket with one of my bestfriends. But as soon as I pushed thoughts of her out of my mind, she rolled over and looked up at me with those big green eyes. Good god. Who was I kidding?

"What are y'all doing here anyway?" I could tell her question was directed at me.

"Well, it is the last week of summer, Miss Thing. What else would we do besides drink and swim?"

"You know my name, Dallas Winston," she sneered. Then noticing Pony she stood up, "Oh, hey. My names Roman. You must be Pony, huh? You look too much like So to be anyone else."

Pony blushed beet red before answering, "Nice to meet you."

"Alright, alright! I'm up," Sodapop yawned. He flashed me a wild grin that he's so known for. "How's Syl, Dally? Still up to her usual games?" Two-Bit snickered, but I noticed Roman's eyes shoot up to me, waiting for an answer.

"I don't kiss and tell, Curtis," I winked.

"Oh please, Winston. Everybody in town knows that kissin' ain't what you two were up to. Spit out the details, man. I heard she's a wild one," Steve piped up from already in the water with a beer in his hand. I noticed Pony blush again, golly that could could turn red. Roman just looked at her hands, obviously embarrassed.

"Steve, my friend, that is for me to know, and for you to never, ever find out."

"Hey, not to crash the party, but I kinda have to get home," Roman said, taking a step towards her car.

"Hey, Soda are you two going to Buck's tonight? He's throwing an end of summer party, or something. Anything to buy booze I guess," asked Two-Bit. "Because if you haven't asked her yet, I'm going to." He winked at Roman. Did these boys have death wishes?

"I haven-"

"Yes," she interrupted Soda."We're going." He grinned and winked at her. I thought I was going to be sick.

I had about had it as he bent down to kiss her, when the beer in my hand busted. I guess I was squeezing it so tight it just exploded. Roman shrieked, Steve and Two rolled with laughter, Pony just about jumped out of his skin, but Soda looked me right in the eye, and I knew he knew immediately. We had been friends since I moved here. He probably knew me as well as anybody, except maybe Tim or Johnny. At first, understanding swept over his face. Who hadn't been taken with her? But then I saw anger flash in his eyes.

"You alright there, Dallas," he spat. Everyone but Roman was too busy laughing to pick up on his tone. He took a step towards me, but Roman grabbed his arm.

"Soda, I have to get home," she looked back and forth between us nervously. He turned and headed for her car, slamming the door behind him. She shot me a confused look before they tore off down the gravel road.

This was going to get interesting.

* * *

Soda came back about an hour later in his own truck. "Get in, Dallas." I laughed. I didn't take orders from him. I could kill guys twice his size.

"Curtis, if you ever order me to do something again I'll rearrange that pretty face of yours," I laughed again, only half kidding.

"Damn it, Dallas Winston. If you don't get in the fucking car-"

"Easy, easy. Pepsi-Cola. I'll come talk to you. I'd say I owe you that much. I'm just warning you. Watch your words." At this point, the guys were dead silent. They knew something was up now, but they wouldn't ask. Not yet anyway. Two would get it outta me after a few brews, and Soda told Steve everything. But they knew better than to ask now. I climbed into the truck and he took off again. He came to a stop in the vacant lot and got out. I hopped out and stuck my hands in my pockets after lighting up a cigarette. He took a swing at me ,but I caught his fist before it made contact with the right side of my jaw. Like I said, Soda was a good fighter. Probably the best around here at skin on skin, but I was raised in New York City, my friend. You learn to fight before you learn to speak. It gets the point across faster I guess.

"You really want to do that, Sodapop? Don't make me kick your ass over your own girl. If you got something to say, say it. You're too good of a friend for me to just beat you senseless. You ain't, Tim."

"What the hell, Winston? You told me you didn't want her! You told me she was just another broad!-"

"She is just another broad."

"Oh bullshit, Dally! Stay away from her okay? I like this girl, okay? If she decides she wants nothing to do with me, thats her choice. But for right now, she's mine. So kep your hands and your eyes off. Dig?"

"All is fair in love and war, Curtis. You play your game, and I'll play mine."This time his right hook connected, sending me reeling backwards. I guess I deserved that.

"I'm asking you, Dal, as one of my best friends. I'm falling for this girl. Falling fast. I haven't thought about Sandy once since I met her. Gimme a break," his eyes were pleading. Glory this kid was going to be the death of me. He reached out his hand to help me up, but i pushed it away.

"Have you gone soft in the head, So. If you're gonna make me give up on a looker like her, can you at least not try to insult my manhood three times in one night. Never help a man up that you knocked down."

"Thanks, Dal," he gave me a crooked grin as he pulled out his pack and offered me a smoke. I took it and punched him playfully in the shoulder. You just can't stay mad at this kid. But he watched me warily as we said goodbye and I walked off towards Buck's. He knew as well as I did what would happen. This was far from over. I couldn't stay away from her too long.

* * *

**Pretty pretty please please please review? It really helps! It's encouraging and what not:)**


	6. Mine

**So sorry it took so long! Here's #6 :]**

* * *

Soda slammed the door closed, and I cringed as he swore under his breath. What the hell just happened? His knuckles turned white on the steering wheel and I could practically feel the anger fuming out of him.

"Soda, breathe. What's going on?"

"I just need to talk to Dal," he relaxed a little remembering I was there. He took one hand off the steering wheel and moved it to my knee, relighting the flames on my skin. He smirked at the heat and mumbled, "Well I doubt there'll be much talking at first. He crossed the line this time."

"What did he do?"

He looked at me like I was genuinely crazy. "You really don't see it do you? Jesus, Roman, you're incredible." He shook his head and glanced my direction. "Dallas is bad news, okay Doll? I care about you. I understand if you don't feel anything for me; I always fall too fast. But you're really something. Dallas Winston my friend. I know how he works. He just... I don't want you hurt, even if you're not mine. Not that I don't want that! Trust me I want you. I-I-"

He turned to me, noticed the grin on my face, and flushed a deep red (yep, Pony was definitely his brother). Watching him stammer trying to find words was probably the cutest thing I have ever seen. Then again, this boy could make just about anything look good. His dimples were still visible even when he wasn't smiling. He shot me an embarrassed grin and I realized he was probably misinterpreting my giggles.

"You're cute when you're flustered, So," I smiled, leaning over and kissing his cheek. "I like you, too. I like your heat. I like your smile. I like your reckless attitude." I dropped my voice to a whisper, "I like you calling me yours, too."

We pulled up to the DX where we had met last night to go to the rodeo. When he opened m door he leaned inside and kissed me. Hard. I felt heat rush to my face and I was still a bit light headed when he cupped my face in his hands and said, "Please, just stay away from Dallas. For me?"

I agreed by returning his kiss with even more force than before.

* * *

"Caroline, sweetheart, is that you?"

"Yes ma'am," I answered momma as I stepped into the kitchen. She turned for face me and smiled.

"Who is he?" Darn. She can always tell. She says it's like I'm always blushing when I'm falling for a guy.

"Momma? Has moving out here made you crazy?"

"Caroline Roman Phillips. You tell me right now or I'll tell your daddy," she giggled and playfully tossed flour in my direction. I don't know why she loves to bake so much. We have a cook and a maid. She just says it's relaxing and moves on. "Come on now I want the details. What's his name? What's he look like?"

"His names Sodapop, but everyone calls him Soda. And he looks like an angel, momma. That's all I can say. He ain't rich, but I don't care and he doesn't either." She shot me a dirty look, but only because I said ain't. Momma grew up in a bad side of town. She didn't have much growing up. Daddy came from one of the richest families in North Mississippi, but he loved Momma and was gonna marry her no matter what his parents said. It's sweet really. They've always taught me that no one was better than anyone else. I was lucky to have what I have, and I know it.

"When do I get to meet him? I'm assuming you want me to meet him before your daddy?"

"Soon, Momma, I promise. Actually, I was wondering if I could go see him tonight?"

"Sure, love, but be home before curfew. I'm gonna act like I don't know where you were last night, but that's not happening again. I raised a lady. A debutant. Not street trash, got it?"

"Yes ma'am," I kissed her on the cheek and headed up to my room.

"Oh and Caroline, Booker called this morning. I told him you had spent the night at a new friend's house, but you can't ignore him forever, darling. He at least deserves to hear it from you."

"What he deserves is a good is a good jump," I mumbled. So much for escaping my past.

* * *

I'd never been to a party at Buck's, but that doesn't mean I haven't heard about them. I haven't been in town long enough to make many friends outside of the gang, but that didn't mean I couldn't hear the gossip. They were wild. The girls were trashy, the boys were eager, and the alcohol flowed like it was air. Don't get me wrong, I drink. But back home, in my neighborhood, drinks meant champagne and wine coolers. Sure, every now and then someone would swipe a bottle of whiskey from their dad's liquor cabinet but never any beer. Beer was trashy, common. My old friends were far too good to stoop as low as to drink from those amber bottles. These were uncharted waters for me. I pulled on one of my favorite dresses (strapless and low-cut yet still classy and elegant, I wore it to my birthday last year) and ankle boots and walked out the door, hoping I didn't look as nervous as I was.

I drove to meet Soda at the DX again. He offered to come get me, but like I said, I like to drive. He loved driving my car enough not to object too much. He got out and opened my door to let me change to the passengers side. He shook his head and winked at me.

"God bless, Ro. You're not making this easy on me, are you?" He kissed my quickly and started the car. "As if it was hard enough to keep my hands off you, now I'll have to keep all the other guys' hands off, too."

He snaked his fingers into mine, drawing burning patterns on the back of my hand the whole ride there. When we pulled up, my breath hitched a little. There, right in the doorway, stood Dallas Winston with his tongue stuck halfway down that red-head's throat. I can't lie, it hurt a little. As if she could hear my thoughts, she looked up and met my stare. An evil grin spread across her face as her eyes flicked from mine to mine and Soda's hands linked together to his eyes instead.

"Sodapop Curtis. My, my boy. Its been a while. Still the town heart throb, I see," she leaned into him like I wasn't even there, like Dally's hands weren't still on her hips. But Soda just pulled me into his side and kept walking.

"Nice to see you too, Syl," he said, clearly uninterested. The look she gave me sent chills down my spine. I was definitely on her bad list.

Soda and I made our way to the dance floor, where we found Two, already three sheets to the wind and dancing with some blonde, and Steve. Steve and So always somehow ended up together. They were bestfriends, anyone could see that. they just fit together. So when Steve went to get himself and his girl, a cute little blue eyed girl named Evie, a drink, I wasn't surprised when Soda went with him, asking me if I wanted anything. I surprised myself by saying yes and making my way onto the porch, telling So that he could find me there. But as soon as I leaned against the railing, I heard a voice that made me wish I would have stayed with Evie.

"Well, if it isn't the new girl in town," Sylvia flicked her cigarette onto the ground and took a step closer to me.

"Hi, Sylvia. It's Roman,"

"Yeah, I honestly don't care. Listen, I don't know who you think you are, or just what you're trying to do, but this town is mine. You think because you're some snobby little bitch you can have whoever you want? Ha! Please. Curtis is just using you."

"Don't be jealous, Sylvia. You can everyone else. In fact I'm sure you probably have, but Soda is mine."

I knew her hand was coming before it made contact with my cheek, but I didn't move to stop it. Lady's don't start fights, but they can finish them. Only I didn't have too.

"Roman! Babe! Dallas get her!" I heard Soda and Steve's yells coming from the door behind us. When I opened my eyes, Steve was pushing Sylvia inside and So was brushing the hair out of face. "Are you okay, Sweets?"

"What just happened?" Dally yelled as he run up to meet us. The genuine concern in his voice confused me.

"Sylvia," I said, but looking at his eyes froze the rest of the words. My heartbeat slowed. Had I forgotten how beautifully dangerous those cold, blue eyes were? But Soda said my name and heat rushed over me again. Hurt registered in his face making my sides ache. He really was falling for me.

"Come on, Ro. Let me take you home." Soda carried me to the car. We drove five miles in silence before he pulled over and turned to look at me.

"Am I wasting my time?" Was all he said. Tears threatened to play in my eyes. He saw and pulled me into his lap. I buried my head into his chest and listened."Roman, I want you, more than any girl I've ever met. I want to hold you and be with you, but you have to tell me if you want that too."

"I'm sorry, Sodapop. I really, really care for you. I don't know what happened with Dally, but please don't hate me. I could sit like this forever. I love your heat, our fire. I want more of it. I'm so sorry," and the tears started to spill over. Soda wiped each one away and kissed the placed they had been. His kissed trailed up my jaw and wrapped around until he finally kissed me softly on the lips, releasing sparks again.

"Why did she hit you, anyway?"

"Oh," I blushed. "I told her she could have Dal, but you were mine."

He kissed me again before I could say anything else. Eager kisses that hinted at more, this time. But before things got out of hand, he pulled away and kissed my forehead. "Of course I'm yours, Sweets. And you're mine."

* * *

**REVIEW. Please! **

**I pinky promise to have another update up before Saturday! I love you all:]**

**-Bayles**


	7. His

**Okay loves, so this chapter is really really short but it's BY FAR my favorite yet:]**

**the outsider's isn't mine. except dally... he's mine stay away. **

* * *

"I heard you had an interesting night last night," Tim smirked and took a long drag off our whiskey bottle.

"Easy, you fish, I bought that," I took the bottle from him, purposely avoiding his statement.

"Shit, Winston, you think I believe you actually paid for that? You ain't paid for something since pre-school. Now tell me about last night."

"Syl hit Roman."

"Gah-lee. What'd you do?"

"Well I helped Roman all I could, but Pepsi had her outta there as soon as I said one word to her. Syl was waiting on me when I got upstairs, but I sent her home," I said, and immediately regretted it.

"I knew it," Tim stifled a laugh. "You like that Soc. Dallas Winston is falling for the spoiled little princess. I hate to break it to you, Dal, but you ain't no knight in shinning armor, and I'd say ol' Curtis is about as close to a prince charming you're gonna find in Tulsa."

"You honestly think I want that little snob?"

"Winston, you were practically drooling at the rodeo. You ain't never been that way around a broad before."

"You know what the first thing she ever said to me was, Shepard?"

"I like hoods with bullet holes riddled through their body?"

"She told me you were cute," I laughed. "Tim Shepard. Cute. I wouldn't let that get around. You got a rep to protect."

"Hell, maybe I should be after her, too," he joked, but stopped when he saw my fist clench. "Easy, I'm just kidding. So what are you gonna do?"

"Nothing. Soda's my buddy. She wants him, anyway. She barely speaks to me anymore."

"I don't believe it."

"What? I'm staying away from her, Shepard. I owe Soda that much, after everything that happened last year with Pony and then Sandy... it ain;t right."

"No, I meant that didn't deny you're falling for her. I don't believe a word of that other stuff. She's driving you crazy. You'll have to have her eventually. We're too much alike for me not to know that."

"How about you stay away from her, Shep. Just in case." And that crooked smirk found Tim's face again.

* * *

"Aw man, school starts Monday," Two-Bit whined as he slurped his milk shake in a booth at the Dingo.

"I don't know why you even bother, Two. Just drop out. It's not like you're going to pass anyway," I rolled my eyes. Sometimes, I just didn't understand him.

"I like it, every now and then. I'd get bored sitting round here all day," he said and looked at me like I was the one making no sense here. Then his eyes darted toward the door, and he shook his head. "Just what we need, more Soc's. Get a load of these jokers, Dal."

I turned around to see three guys about my age. I had never seen them around here before, but Two was definitely right on the Soc part. They were dressed in khaki shorts and different color pastel button ups. One even had on a bow-tie. Geez. Did Soc's really get up in the morning and think that they looked tuff? I snapped out of my train of thought in time to see them approach our table.

"Here we go," Two-Bit said under his breath as I leaned back into the booth. If they wanted a fight, they could have it. I needed to let a little anger out after the week I had.

"You boys live around here?" The bow-tied boy asked in a southern accent, catching me a little off guard. It wasn't red-neck, more like an old money draw.

"It's a possibility. What can I do for you boys?" I tossed back in an arrogant tone. They exchanged looks before the bow-tie kid, clearly their leader, answered.

"I'm actually looking for somebody," he explained, running his hands through his hair. Did he look upset? "Her names Caroline, but she likes to go by her middle name, Roman. She's a real beauty. Dark hair and big, green eyes. You haven't seen her, have you? I really need to talk to her."

Mt jaw hit the floor and Two-Bit lapsed into a fit of coughing. "I may know her. What's it to ya, Soc?"

"Don't mess with me, hood. Where can I find her?" His voice was getting impatient now that he knew I knew her.

"I'll take you to her personally, if you'll tell me what you want with her," I smirked. He returned it with a devilish laugh.

"She's my girlfriend."

Shit.

* * *

**dun. Dun. DUN! Reviews help me update faster... just saying.**

**-Bayles**

**Oh and ps. I haven't decided how this story is going to go much further than I have written. So if you really want something to happen, let me know. Oh and vote Dal or So, I haven't decided yet:]**


	8. A Gentleman

**You guys are so sweet:] thank you so much for the lovely reviews! they make my whole day, dig? dig. **

**Here's chapter 8 aka my newest favorite chapter! But as usual i own nothing.**

* * *

"Soda, I don't know about this," I said as he lead me up the stair to his house. It was small, but it was much better taken care of than the rest of the houses on the street. You would never guess that three teenage boys lived here alone.

"Please, Ro," he begged. How could anyone say no to his angel face? "Darry's great and you've already met Pony."

"You owe me, Curtis. Don't forget it," he flashed me my favorite smile and kissed my forehead. He pulled me so fast up the stairs I almost ate the front door, but he pushed it open and pulled me into his side.

"Darry! Get in here!"

"Hey! Some of us are trying to sleep here!" Steve yelled from the couch. "Golly, you act like this is your house or something."

Soda laughed and jumped on Steve, yelling something about Steve being lazy. I looked around to see Two-Bit laying across the floor watching Mickey Mouse and Pony and some curly headed kid playing poker at the kitchen table. I remembered Soda saying something about most of the guys basically living with them; I didn't think he was this serious. I liked it. Everyone was welcome here.

"What do you want Pepsi-Cola?" came a booming voice from the hallway. Yet another guy came strutting around the corner. He was huge, even more muscles than Steve. I was positive he could lift a small car without much trouble. But unlike Steve, his face was far from being described as baby-like. I would guess that he was in his mid-twenties, but I know Soda said he was twenty-one. Worry lines etched his face, but his good looks couldn't go unnoticed. He had the same wild, dancing eyes as Soda and deep dimples, but his jaw line was more defined and his smile was different, just as gorgeous, but different. Glory this family had some golden genes.

Soda leaped up from the couch, ducking a pillow thrown by Steve, jumping over Two's attempt to trip him, and kissed the top of my head. "This is-"

"Roman," Darry finished. "You three have told me enough about her, I'm pretty sure I would know her anywhere," he smirked and turned to me. "I'm Darry."

"Nice to meet you," I smiled. Before I could say anything else, Soda had me swept up into his arms and moving Steve off the couch so we could sit down. Steve fell on Two-Bit, but instead of retaliating he jumped up and headed for the door.

"I'll be back later. I promised Dallas I'd meet him at the Dingo for lunch," he yelled over his shoulder as he headed out the door. At the sound of Dally's name, goose bumps rose on my arms. Soda noticed but must not have realized why because he simply ran his fingers along them, immediately heating up my whole body.

"Curly! You cheating son of a-"

"Ponyboy!" Darry yelled. "Bless boy, you were raised better than that. There's a lady in the room."

"Aw sorry, Roman. Curly Shepard you're a liar and a cheat," Pony said when he threw the cards at the boy playing poker with him.

"It took you sixteen years to figure that out, Curtis?" Curly joked. The two started to playfully wrestle, but when the first table got knocked over Darry told them to take it outside.

"I swear, those two will be the death of me," Darry said and the boys ran out the back door. "I'm glad he's found a new friend to be connected at the hip with since the accident, but did it have to be Tim Shepard's baby brother have to be his choice?"

I looked at Soda with confusion, but his face had gone pale. Accident? Then I remembered. Dally was in the hospital because he tried to commit suicide after a boy he described as his baby brother he wasn't related to died. Johnny, maybe? He must have be Pony's best friend. Tears played behind my eyes. These boys had been through so much. How did they keep sane?

"Hey, Roman! Wanna learn why your boo bows down to my poker skills?" Steve broke the tension in the room.

"Over my dead body, Randle," Soda jumped up and grabbed the cards off the floor. "You want in?"

"She don't know how to play poker," Steve scoffed.

"Deal me in!" Darry yelled from down the hall.

"Me too," I said, getting confused glances from the boys. "What? You have to have something to do on a plane ride to pageants."

"Well I'll be. The princess can play. Let's see what you got Miss Thing," Steve laughed.

"Steve Randle, let's make a bet. I win, and you and all your buddies aren't allowed to call me Miss Thing anymore."

"Fine. But if I win, you kiss me," Steve smirked. Soda let out a low growl and pulled his fist back, but I grabbed it.

"Deal," I smirked back,but pulled Soda down at the same time and kissed him, hard.

"Alright, alright. Let's get this show on the road," Steve said, looking a little disappointed. I giggled and Soda lounged back in his chair. As soon as Darry got there, we started.

After three rounds, and three landslide wins by myself, Steve tossed his cards in the air. It had been almost two hours and no one had even come close to beating me.

"You win, princess," Steve rolled his eyes and slumped into the couch. "I give up. That's insane."

"That's my girl!" Soda sang as he kissed my straight in the lips. I flushed red from the heat overtaking my body. Soda noticed and smiled. "My little flame," he added quietly, so that only I could hear.

"These boys need a heathly dose of being beat by a girl.," Darry smiled and tousled my hair. "I'd say she's a keeper Pepsi."

"I would, too," said a voice as the front door closed. More goose bumps covered my skin as I turned to see Dallas and Two-Bit standing in the doorway. Two was staring at the floor looking guilty, but Dally looked smug, happy with himself. "Hey, beautiful. I have a bit of a surprise for you."

"Uh, Roman... we ran into some Soc's at the Dingo and-" Two was cut off by laughter from Dal.

"They asked to talk to you, specifically. I think you should maybe step outside," Dallas' smirk was getting wider. This could not be good. My heartbeat quickened as Soda put a hand on my shoulder.

"Well then let's go," Soda took my hand and started towards the door. We had barely gotten to the front lawn, when my heart stopped all together. Booker.

"Roman? What the hell is going on? Does your mom know you're on this side of town?" Booker rambled as he rushed to my side pulling me into a hug. "I'm so sorry, baby. Please listen to me. I miss you. I need you. Please listen. I'm so sor-"

His sentence was cut off as someone held on to the back of my shirt and I felt Booker being thrown onto the ground. I opened my eyes to see Dallas standing beside me, clearly fighting off laughter, and Booker on the ground with an angry Sodapop standing over him. Louis and Brody, Booker's bestfriends/right-hand-men, moved toward them but Steve shook his head.

"Who. The. Hell. Are. You." Soda spat through clenched teeth. "And just what do you think you are doing?"

Booker stood up and dusted the grass off his pastel yellow button up. He always did have good taste. "He took a step towards Soda before holding out his hand, "Booker Williams. These are my friends Louis and Brody. We just need to talk to Roman."

Soda ignored his hand, but took a step forward and crossed his arms across his chest, showing his muscular arms. "No. You need to leave. Now."

"I have a right to talk to my own girlfriend." Booker hit the ground again before I even registered Soda's fist clench. Brody and Louis jumped forward, but Steve and Two stepped in front.

"You have the right to keep your damn hands off of MY girlfriend, Soc. Now get outta here, if you know whats good for you," Soda turned away and stalked off into the house. Booker looked up and me and placed a hand on his already bruising cheek. The look he gave me said it all, this isn't over. He drove all the way here from Mississippi. Chances are, this wasn't a one day trip. I snapped out of my trace to notice everyone had either left or gone inside besides me and Dallas. The goose bumps were back.

"Well, Doll. Looks like you've got some explaining to do," he grinned and my heartbeat slowed. His icy eyes scanned mine, looking for answers.

"Thanks a lot, Winston. You did this on purpose. Leave me alone," I turned, but he caught my wrist, freezing me where I stood. The goose bumps rose even further. He spun me around to look him in his eyes. But their cold nature looked different. Melted somehow.

"Roman, I'm sorry," he said genuinely, which surprised me. "I didn't bring him to hurt you. To be honest, I thought he was bluffing."

He pulled me into a hug, and I felt tears begin to roll down my cheeks, burning their frozen stated. I pulled away and looked up to him again. He flinched like I had slapped him when he saw my tears.

"Roman, I'm so so sorry."

"Leave me alone, Dallas. You've done enough today." He let me go and I ran into the house as the tears really started pouring.

Soda was waiting and immediately pulling me into his arms bridal style and let me bury my face into his chest. He carried me up the stairs into what I assumed was his room and layed me down as he curled into me himself.

"I'm sorry, Ro," he whispered after about five minutes of me crying silently into his pillow. "I was so mad, I just didn't think. I didn't mean to hurt somebody who you're close to. I didn't-"

"Wait. Some guy shows up from my hometown, hugs me, and tells you we're dating and you're apologizing to me?"

"Well... yeah?" Soda said looking at me like that was the obvious reaction, only making my tears fall harder.

"He-he's my ex. He's wh-wh-why I moved here. We g-g-g-got into a huge fight, and he hit me. It was a huge deal at home. Tons of rumors. He almost lost his scholarships. I w-was in the hospital for two days. Our families were falling ap-p-p-art. I'm so s-sorry. Soda. I should have told you. I'm so so s-s-s-s-sorry!" I stuttered and hiccuped my way though the explanation.

Soda pulled me into a hug and started kissing my face anywhere he could, mumbling sorrys when he could work them in.

"Caroline Roman Phillips, I will never let him hurt you again. I swear on my life. I'll kill him before he lays another finger on you," he kissed my lips hard and hungrily.

"Soda.. can I stay here tonight? I don't want to go home and him be there," I mumbled.

"Of course, Sweets," he smiled. This time when he kissed me, it was soft and sweet, but still hungry. He rolled me over so that I lay on my back and he kissed my forehead. Brushing the hair out of my face he kissed me again, sliding his tongue over my lips. I bit his lower lip in response and he let out a low growl and kissed me even harder.

"Dammit, Roman. You're gonna be the death of me," he said laying down beside me. "I can't do this and let you stay here tonight with a clear conscious."

"Aw, Soooo," I said, sitting on top of his chest. "You're no fun.

"No, but I am a gentleman," he leaned up and kissed me. "And you're adorable when you pout. Now, lets go call your mom."

"What? Why?"

"It's part of being a gentleman, Sweets. I have to ask first. For example, may I kiss you Caroline?"

"Of course, Sodapop." And his lips found mine again.

* * *

**Reviews make the world go 'round... or something like that.**

**love you guys!**

**-Bayles**


	9. Tears

**Sorry it took a little longer than normal. The reviews are so sweet guys! I love them!**

**Hope you really like chapter 9! I don't own the outsiders.**

* * *

Amber glass went flying in all directions as my bottle smashed into the back wall of Buck's house. I could hear my heart beat as I let another bottle fly. Two-Bit just sat on the fence, watching me take my anger out on the empty beers from last night. What was wrong with me? I don't do this. I don't feel. But thoughts kept running across my mind, betraying my usual, tuff demeanor. Somehow, destroying these helped. It took away the pain. Even if it was only for a second, I needed an escape.

_Johnnycake._ Crack! No more thinking about those big, scared, brown eyes. No more of the pain that ripped through my body every time I passed the cemetery. _Sodapop_. Bam! No more fighting with my gang. No more of the jealousy that was eating away at me. _Roman_. Smash! No more reliving watching her cry as she begged me to let her go. No more wanting something I cant have.

But no matter how many bottles I broke, the pain came back. Johnny was gone. Soda still had the one girl who had ever made me feel anything. Roman still hated me. I still felt. This was a new weakness I just couldn't get rid of. _What is wrong with me?_

"Nothing is wrong with you, Dallas," Two-Bit spoke up beside me. _Did I just think out loud?_ "Yes, you did. And that may make you a little coo-coo, but feeling something doesn't make you crazy, Dal. In fact, it makes you human, something a lot of us were questioning for a while."

He dodged the bottle I sent hurdling in his direction. "Winston! Dammit, listen to me! It's okay to miss Johnny! He was basically your baby brother. And guess what? You have feelings for Roman! Accept it, my friend, because everyone else can see it. Normal people fall in love! Normal people mourn dead friends!"

"Shut up, Matthews! You don't know anything!"

"I know what pain looks like. I know you're near driving yourself crazy trying to hide it. You're gonna go crazy if you don't stop."

"I'm trying!" I finally screamed. "I'm trying, Two-Bit." I hit my knees and pulled my hands through my hair. "I've never felt _anything_ before. All this at once, I'm trying."

"I know you are, bud. And I don't blame you on Roman. I believe half the town has fallen for that girl."

"Shut up, Matthews. I don't want her."

"Need, want. I wanted to at least give you the benefit of the doubt," he laughed dodging another half-heartedly thrown bottle. "Hey, you know what the best way to forget someone is?"

"What?"

"Getting plastered and finding someone else."

"So are we gonna pre-game for the party tonight?"

"Winston, it's my last Saturday of the summer. I thought you'd never ask."

A handle of whiskey and several beers later, we had dang near accomplished that goal. About six shots in, the pain was fuzzy in the back of my mind. Nine and I probably couldn't have even told you what I was trying to forget. The petite brunette, Danny, I had sitting in my lap was doing a pretty good job of keeping me occupied. After sitting at a table with Shepard, Two-Bit, Steve, Evie, and her cutting up and joking for a while, she tossed her arms around my neck and slurred something about the dance floor. I had always been a good dancer. The guys used to give me a hard time about it until it had gotten me layed twice as often as they did. She pulled me into the center of the floor, and we were spinning along to the beat of the song.

After the second song, most of the party had stopped to watch us. She was a dancer (with a dancers body that would have had all the guys watching anyway), but between her dancing skills and mine, we were probably pulling on a good show. When I picked her up to spin her at the end of the song, she wrapped her legs around my waist and kissed me. I was on top of the world, all my worries from earlier completely forgotten. That is, until I looked up to see a pair of green eyes staring right back at me.

If I was sober, I probably would have asked Danny to ditch with me and headed to the lake. A sober me would have at least had the common sense to look away. But I wasn't sober, so my drunk ass told Danny I'd be back without even breaking eye contact with Roman and walked straight over to her.

"What are you doing here, Doll?" I asked confidently. I did live here, and she didn't seem like the type to head out to parties without her boyfriend. She blushed a little.

"Soda said he would meet me here, but I'm a little early and Pony said he was running late," she spit out in a hurry, not really looking at me. It looked like she was watching someone behind me. When I felt a small arm wrap around my waist, I knew why. Jealous flashed in Roman's eyes, and I smirked when she looked up at me with hurt on her face._ Payback's a bitch, baby._

"Dally, baby. I'm a little thirsty," Danny cooed under my arm. Roman winced but never broke my gaze.

"Who's your friend, Dal?"

"That, Roman, is none of your business. Have fun with your knight in shinning armor, princess. Come on, Dan," I sneer and turned toward the kitchen.

"Dallas, wait!" Roman's voice broke. My heart skipped a beat as I turned to face her again. She looked up at me with those big green eyes and I could see tears start to form. "I-I..."

"What, Ro?"

"We will," she finally said, staring down at her feet. I winced, hurt registering in my face. I turned on my heel and stormed out the front door, ignoring Danny's calls and passing a confused looking Sodapop on my way out.

Knuckles bloody and bruised, I sat on the back porch, smoking and listening to the party raging on inside. Enough was enough. This had to stop. Tonight. I couldn't let her get tome the way she did. _She's a Soc. I'm a hood. Baddest hood in Tulsa, according to most._

Just when I had decided it was time to truly give in, the back door slid open and giggles poured onto the back porch as Evie and Roman came stumbling through, holding onto each other for support. Great, now these two were close, too. There was definitely no hope for me if Steve and Soda's girls were bestfriends.

"Dallas!" Roman screamed and Evie burst into another of giggles. I tried to hide my smile. These two drunk together was clearly going to be quite entertaining.

"Roman, Evie. What are you two doing out here?" I asked, not completely able to hide my laughter when Evie stumbled from trying to stop her twirling in circles to answer my question.

"The boys are playing pok-er," she over pronounced poker and she and Roman began to giggle again. "So Roman wanted to come find you."

"Evie!" Roman screamed again and blushed scarlet. "I did not say that."

"What's going on beautiful?" I smiled, pulling her into my lap (hey, I wasn't sober either), causing Roman to go redder and Evie to giggle even more.

"Dallas Winston, don't touch me. I'm mad at you," she pouted. Glory, she was cute. Some part of me was also thinking about the fact that she was Soda's, but to be honest, I was too drunk to care.

"Uh-oh," Evie sounded like I had just gotten in trouble. These two were a sight to see. It's like they had been best friends since they were toddlers.

"Why is that, beautiful?"

"Well, I can't tell you that, Dally. Pepsi-Cola wouldn't like it." My heart skipped a beat. If Soda wouldn't like it, that meant I damn sure would. I smiled as she started to run her fingers though my hair. "Plus you scare me Dally."

"Yeah, he scares me too," Evie said, sitting down and pulling her knees to her chin in front of us. Roman turned toward her and sat Indian-style in my lap.

"No, Evie. He scares you because he's big and tough," Roman explained as if Evie were five. I laughed at the conversation they were having, obviously forgetting I was still sitting there. "He scares me differently."

"How?" Evie asked in awe.

"He scares me because of what he does to me when I see his eyes," I stopped laughing at this. What was she talking about?

"He has the prettiest eyes in the whole wide world, Roman. Every girl knows that," Evie said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, Evie, but do you know how cold they are?"

"Yeah."

"They_ freeze_ me. Like my blood runs cold, and my heartbeat slows down. I can't think. I can't talk. I'm _fro-zen_," Roman explained, over emphasizing frozen the way Evie had done poker. My heart was racing. She had to feel something for me. That had to be what this meant.

"W-o-w," Evie drew out. Roman nodded her head and got a serious look on her face.

"Don't you go telling Sodapop, Evie," she said. I noticed her southern accent really came out when she was tipsy. "I really like him. I don't ever, never want to lose him." _Ouch. That hurt._

"What if you could be with Dallas, Roman?" Evie asked. They had definitely forgotten I was there.

"Don't be silly, Evie. Dallas doesn't love anyone."

I was about to correct her, when I heard an engine pull up and stop. I heard the doors slam, and I up to see the Socs from the Dingo headed in our direction.

"Uh-oh," Roman whispered. "Evie, that's Booker. My ex from Mississippi, remember?"

"Uh-oh," Evie echoed.

"Caroline! What's going on? Where have you been?" Booker roared as he jumped onto the porch. I picked Roman up off my lap and sat her on the bench beside me.

"Get the hell outta here, Soc. You got no business on this side of town," I said taking a step towards him. We were both about six feet even, but I was more muscular than him. I could take him and probably the other two no sweat if it came down to it.

"Booker, p-please just leave," Roman whispered.

"Is she drunk?" he yelled, rage showing in his features. He took a step towards me and I put both hands on his chest. Then I heard the door behind me open and Roman let out a small uh-oh. I turned my head to see Soda slowly walking toward us. The look in his eyes was chilling.

"Get the fuck out of here, Booker. You have thirty seconds to get out off this property. In fact, I suggest you leave the state," Soda said pushing my arms away and leaning into Booker so that their noses were almost touching. "I know what happened. I swear to you, I won't let you live the next time I see you. The only reason you're getting away this time is because there's lady's watching. And Evie's a bit squeemish." Evie whined a little.

"Get out of my face, hood. Come on, Roman. I'm taking you home." Booker hit the floor before he realized he had even been hit. One of his croonies took a step forward, but I layed him out too before he realized what was going on. I heard the unmistakable crack of bones and turned to see Booker clutching his obviously broken ribs and Roman pulling on Soda's arm.

"Stop it, you two! Stop, please!" Roman wailed, tears streaming down her cheeks. Soda reached down and picked him up by the front of his shirt. "Dallas!' Roman looked at me with begging eyes. "You have to stop this! Please, he'll kill him!"

"Soda, man. Enough is enough. They get the point. Just let 'em go and if we ever see them again we'l-"

"He put her in the hospital, Winston. He hit Roman so hard, he put her in the hospital. It's why she moved here."

My fist found Booker's face before I felt the hate start to rise though me. Booker fell to the ground again, coughing and wheezing as he clutched his newly black eye.

"Please leave, Booker. Please. Don't come back either. I'm done with you," Roman whispered, tears still falling from her eyes. His friends helped him up, and they pulled him towards the car. Roman took a step towards the door but stumbled, obviously still very intoxicated.

"Ro, baby, wait," Soda called after her. She stopped and sunk towards the ground. Soda scooped her up, and she cried into his shirt. He turned to leave but she lifter her head from his shoulder and looked towards me.

"Dally, was I right? Earlier, was I right about what I said about you?" The look in her eyes cut me to the core. I was confused, but then I remembered. _Dallas doesn't love anyone_. My sides ached when I realized what she was asking me. She was asking if I cared about her, or even if I ever could. I started to say yes, but then I saw Soda's face. His face was pleading, almost as if he knew too.

"I... Roman I don't know what you're talking about," I stared at my shoes, not able to look her in the eye. But I could still hear her start to cry.

"Soda, I want to go now." When I heard the sound of a Corvette engine take off down the road, I finally lost it. I dropped to my knees, and, for the first time in my life, I felt a wet tear roll down my cheek.

* * *

**Reviews:)**

**Let me know what you think!**

**-Bayles**


	10. I'm Not Asking

**Sorry guys... I know this one took a while. I've been looking for a beta reader and I wanted to have one before I posted this chapter but I couldn't hold on to it any longer. But let me know if you or someone you know is interested in betaing this story.**

**Anyways, thank you all so much for the sweet reviews and messages:] I couldn't ask for better readers!**

**The Outsiders and all the characters belong to SE Hinton**

* * *

"Dally, was I right? Earlier,was I right about what I said about you?" My heart was thudding against my chest. I was so sure, the way he looked at me earlier, he had to feel something for me. Anything. I watched as his icy eyes fell from mine and ended staring at the floor.

"I... Roman I don't know what you're talking about," Tears involuntarily began streaming down my cheeks. I could almost feel Soda relax. I was so sure. How could I be so stupid?

"Soda, I want to go home now," He kissed my forehead and I curled into his chest. Here I was crying in the arms of a boy, who was falling so hard for me, because another boy just admitted he didn't care for me. I didn't deserve Soda. He was so kind and gentle to me. I felt so safe with him. And I was crying over a dangerous, hard boy who never loved and never will. No, Soda deserved way better than me.

Soda slid me into the passenger side of my car and drove away from Buck's. He kept his eyes straight on the road in front of us, never making a sound until we pulled up in front of Evie's house, where Steve was waiting with Soda's truck.

"You told your mom you were staying at Evie's tonight, right?" Soda asked coldly.

"Yes, but I-"

"Then you should go inside. You're not driving anywhere in the state you're in. Call me in the morning and I'll tell you where your keys are," he still hadn't looked at me. Tears began flowing again, and I could feel my heart breaking for the second time tonight.

"Soda, please."

"Please what, Roman? Please let you come home with me so that I can believe everything is okay; so that I can believe you love me too? Only to have you ask Dallas if he cares about you and you cry when he says no? I can't do it, Ro! I can't give you anymore of me. I don't have a heart worth breaking anymore." My heart went crazy when he said love. Love?

"Love you too?" I didn't believe the words as I said them.

Soda shook his head and buried his face in his hands. "Yes, Roman. I love you. And it's killing me from the inside out."

I pulled his hands from his face, and he looked up at me with those big brown eyes of his. The wild glint in them was there even though the pain. I loved him, too. It killed me to see the pain there. It was my fault. Tears came to fiercely now I could barely see.

"I love you, Sodapop. And I'm so sorry," I said though the sniffles. I reached for the door handle, but he caught my wrist. His lips found mine and sparks filled the car. I reached up to pull his face closer to me and deepen the kiss, but I was surprised to find his face wet. I opened my eyes to see three tear drops rolling down his cheek.

"Tell the guys, and you will be punished ma'am," he joked and flashed me my favorite crooked grin.

"Yessir," I grinned. He was so perfect.

"Guess that means you can look after this for me, huh doll?" He smiled, pulling a class ring out of his pocket. He slid it on my ring finger before kissing each one.

"Can you say it again, So?" I asked, a little slurred more from being caught up in his smile than the alcohol. He laughed and kissed my forehead.

"I love you, Caroline Roman. Now lets get your drunk ass to bed," he laughed pulling me into his arms and carrying me into Evie's.

* * *

**SODA'S POV**

Walking up on the house, I knew something was off. I just had a feeling in the pit of my stomach. Seeing Dallas sitting on the front porch steps with his head cradled in his hands only confirmed my suspicions. Our home was fair game, open territory with the gang. Everyone was welcome at any time of night or day. If he hadn't wanted something directly from me, as soon as I got home, he would have just gone inside. When I reached him, I was surprised to see red, puffy eyes look back up at mine. Dallas? It couldn't have been. I was pretty sure Dallas didn't even had tear ducts any more.

"God bless, Winston," I said sticking out a hand and helping him to his feet. "What's gotten into you?"

"I can't do it, Curtis," heat rushed to my face and anger pulsed through me.

"You don't have the choice, Dallas," I said through clenched teeth. Where was Darry? This could get ugly. He'd probably be the only one strong enough to pull us apart.

"I'm not asking, Pepsi. She's the only one who makes me feel. I have to have her. I'm sorry, man. I really, truly am."

I snickered. "What makes you think she feels anything for you?"

"I'm not saying she does. All I'm saying is I'm not staying away from her anymore. I can't. You do what you gotta do, Soda. I know you'll fight me fair. You're a good guy." He turned to walk down the drive. My stomach only dropped for a minute before I got smug again.

"She's wearing my ring." I called after him and I thought I saw his step falter. "And she told me she loves me." This time, he full on stopped. He turned to face me again.

"She asked me if I could ever love anyone tonight, Pepsi. And she cried into your chest when I said no," he smirked before flipping up the color of his jacket and swaggering off down the street. I felt like I had been punched in the gut.

* * *

"Pepsi-Cola! Telephone!" Darry bellowed up the steps. My head swam with the confusion of the morning. What had I dreamt and what was real?

Roman. Roman telling me she loved me, wearing my ring. That was real. But so was the pain in her eyes when Dallas ignored her question. Dallas. Dallas telling me he was done staying away from Roman. That was real, too. Joy, anger, love, pain, everything hit me at once.

"Sodapop!" Darry yelled again. I scrambled down the stairs. "Goodness, boy. Don't you know never to keep a young lady waiting."

"Bite me, Superman," I said yawning into the phone. "Hey, babe. Goodmorning."

"Well, well Curtis. I called for help with another boy, but I'd say I prefer this."

"Sylvia? What the hell?" Steve's head popped up from the sofa. Guess he stayed last night.

"Dal's Sylvia?" he mouthed. I nodded my head and shrugged my shoulders. This could not be good.

"Listen, Curtis. It would appear we now have some common goal," she spoke fast and deliberately. "I want Dallas away from that slut just as much as you do. So listen, because I've got a plan..."

Fifteen minutes later, I had made a deal with the devil. If Dallas wanted to make a move on my girl, I could play dirty too.

* * *

**Don't forget to review, lovies!**

**-Bayles**


	11. Please No

**Okay this one is really short, but just because it made me sick to have to write it. If you haven't guess by now, I'm a Soda-girl. But I have to be fair to Dallas lovers, too. So here you go, my LEAST favorite chapter.**

* * *

I started getting nervous about an hour before Sylvia showed at the house. We were just going to come up with some sort of definite plan for tonight. It had been a week since I talked to her about this little scheme. Roman had started her first week at the high school this week, so there really wasn't much need to try to keep her and Dallas apart. But tonight was the rodeo, and Sylvia was just as ready as I was to be rid of this problem. Like I said, I started getting nervous just before she got there. Something just didn't feel right.

"Hey there, Hottie," Sylvia called as she pulled the door open without even knocking. "Chocolate cake, huh? Yummy! Can I have a bite?"

"You're here to help me with the Roman-Dallas predicament, Sylvia. Nothing else. Got it?" I warned.

"Boo you, Curtis. I'm really a ton of fun. I promise," she batted her eyelashes looking up at me from across the counter.

"Not as fun as my girl, Sylvia. I promise," I said mocking her. She sneered and flushed red. Damn she sure was jealous of Ro. I turned to put my cake dishes in the sink, and turned back around to only to have her slip her arms around my waist.

"Don't be that way, Soda. I've heard you like to have a good time, too. Don't act like you're so innocent. There's a list a mile long of girls who've fallen into your trap," she snickered.

"Everyone has a past, Sylvia. But those cold hook-ups don't have anything on Romans heat," I leaned down to unwind her mrs from around me. "And I like it ho-" I was stopped when her lips crashed into mine. I pulled my fist back, but remembered she was a girl. I don't hit girls.

"Hey So, I just came by to see if you wanted to ride together to the rod-" she gasped and my heart dropped into my stomach.

_ No._ I thought frantically. _No, God, please. Please no! Not my Roman! Please oh please!_

"Oh I uh…" she was obviously trying to choke back tears as she turned back towards the door. "I didn't mean… I'm gonna go," she whispered practically running out the door.

"Roman wait! It's not-"

"It's not what it looks like? Please, Curtis. I at least deserve a lie thats a little less cliche," she pun around, tears flying everywhere. God it hurt to see her cry. She pulled my ring off her finger and started to throw it, but I leaned forward and kissed her before she could pull away. I felt a hand across my face and looked up to see her already stomping off towards her car.

"Fuck you, Sodapop."

"Ro! Please, she kissed me. I had no idea-"

"Have fun with your whore," she mumbled and tore out down the driveway. I dropped to my knees right there in the yard and let the tears flow freely.

"Pity," I heard the devil say from behind me. I stood and walked back toward the house.

"Get away from me, Sylvia."

"Aw don't be sour, Soda. Maybe this could work o-"

"The only reason I haven't beat you to pulp or cussed out out yet is because you're a girl. But I'll call Angela Shepard if I have to. Get out. Now," I slammed the door behind me so hard it made her jump.

_ Fuck. My life is over._

* * *

**DALLAS POV**

****I was getting ready to head out to the rodeo, when I heard a knock at my door. I opened it to find a puffy eyes, wreck of a Roman. I instantly wrapped her up in my arms, and she practically shook from sobbing.

"Can I come in for a minute, Dallas? I need someone to talk to and well..."

"Come on in, Doll," I said grabbing her hand and pulling her inside.

* * *

**Yuck, yuck, yuck. I feel so dirty just writing it. But have no fear Soda lovers, this is no where near close to being over. I just have to be fair.**

**Review and let me know loves: Dallas or Soda?**

**-Bayles**


	12. I Promise

**Thanks so much for all the great reviews and messages! I'm so glad more people like Soda than I thought. But without further ado, chapter 12!**

**Oh and along with the usual "i don't own... blah blah blah" i don't own i promise by brantley gilbert.**

* * *

Dallas ran his fingers though my hair as I cried into his chest. _How could Soda do that to me? With her? I thought he loved me. I thought he cared._

"Roman, you gotta tell me what happened. What's wrong?" Dallas asked me for the hundredth time.

"He said he loved me, Dal. He gave me his ring! He lied to me! And with Sylvia!" I started to cry even harder. Dallas went rigid at the mention of her name. He pulled my face out of his chest and cupped it in front of his. His eyes sent chills down my spine and goose bumps up my arms.

"Sylvia? What happened, Roman?" he looked hurt.

"Soda kissed her. I went to see if he wanted to ride together tonight, and I walked in to her arms wrapped around him and their lips locked together. He swore he didn't do it, that it was all her. But I don't believe it," I mumbled.

"Oh no," Dal dropped his hands from my face. "He-" Dallas was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Ro, baby. Can we talk? Please! Let me explain. I was in the wrong, I know I was. But not in the way you think," Soda's normally raspy voice was even more broken than usual. "I can't let you go, Roman. Not like this. Please talk to me."

Dallas shook his head, but my feet moved towards the door. I opened it to see Soda standing there, looking an absolute wreck. "Incase you misinterpreted my slap, it meant never to talk to me again. I hate you, Sodap-"

"No! No, baby don't. You're making my heart hurt. Take that back; you know you don't mean it. I swear when I gave you my ring, it meant forever. You've got it on baby, how can you say I've lost you? I didn't kiss her. I promise," my knees went weak and I held onto the door for support. Dallas came up behind me and placed a hand on my hip, holding me up.

"What happened, Soda? You've got one chance to convince me I'm wrong," Please let me be wrong. Soda's face picked up a bit, but Dallas winced.

"Well we uhm," he looked down guiltily, "Dallas he… We wanted to get you and Dallas apart. I know it was wrong, but she called me the night after Booker came to Buck's and asked me if I wanted to get him away from you. How could I say no? You're mine. He wanted to take you away from me," Dallas's fist clenched but Soda continued. "I couldn't let that happen. So she came today so we could work out a plan, and she just kissed me! I didn't want it. I wanted to die when you walked inside. I'm so sorry!" He wrapped me up into a hug, pulling me from Dallas's touch.

"You're lying," I cried and pulled away. "Dallas doesn't care about anyone, least of all me."

I turned to Dallas for confirmation, but his lips crushed mine before I could as anything. My whole body went rigid and everything felt cold. This wasn't right. Where was my heat? Where were the touches that made my skin burst into flames? Where was the heat?

"I-I-I-" I stammered.

I was snatched backward as Soda pulled me into his side. He was right. He's not lying. I thought with a small bit of joy returning to me. But that happiness faded when I felt Soda take a step toward Dallas._ Uh-oh_, "Soda I believe you!"

He stopped and turned to run back towards me and sweep me up into another heated kiss. I took his hand and started pulling him towards the car, but her turned back towards Dallas, "Guess that's about fair, Winston. You're girl kissed me without asking, and you kissed my girl without asking. But she's still mine," he said smugly and opened the passenger's side door for me.

* * *

"What?" I finally asked after letting Soda stare at me the whole time I ate my cake. "Do I have something on my face?"

He laughed and tossed me my favorite wild grin, "I was just remembering something," he laughed again as if enjoying some private joke.

"Tell me!" I yelled with my mouth full of chocolate.

"I was just thinking about you yelling at me. I never thought I'd hear such a pretty mouth say such a dirty word," he laughed again while my ears turned a deep red. He dodged the fork I lazily tossed in his direction. "I'm starting to see you've got quite the temper."

"Yeah, I do. So don't mess with me, Sodapop Curtis," I said. Steve had gotten up from the couch and was standing behind him, motioning for me to stay quiet. I jumped forward into his lap at the same time Steve hit him with a pillow. Soda laughed and picked me up, pushing me into the wall.

"Or what, Miss Thing?" I made a face and kissed him quickly, scrambling away when he let my wrists go from above my head to try and hold my face.

"Or I'll cut you off, Curtis," I snickered.

"Got him," Steve roared with laughed from his position back on the couch. I heard Two-Bit laugh from the floor too.

"She's got you whipped, Soda!" Two-Bit yelled. I laughed, and Soda took advantage of my distraction, pinning my arms above my head and my back against the wall again.

"Good," he whispered in my hear, giving me chills. He laughed at my reaction and kissed my neck.

"Get a room!" Pony screamed from the living room.

"Gladly," Soda growled back, carrying me up the stairs, jokingly kicking and screaming the whole way.

* * *

"I love you," Soda whispered in between kisses. He took my face and turned it in his hands, leaving a trail of kisses all the way down my chin and my neck leading to my collarbone.

"I love you, too. Don't you ever scare me like that again," I said. It was hard to keep my thoughts straight, none the less form real sentences.

"Me scare you? Roman I've never been as scared in my whole life as I was today. I really thought I lost you," he said honestly, twirling one of my curls between his fingers. "Hey when you yelled at me earlier, when you said 'eff you Sodapop'," he mimicked my voice quite horridly. "Was that an offer?"

I whacked him in the side of the head as an answer.

He laughed and shrugged his shoulders, "It was worth a shot."

He pushed me back into the pillows and bit my lip playfully. When I bit back, he growled and started kissing more fiercely. This was definitely the most intense it had ever been between us, and I wanted it. I liked his hot hands exploring me as much as I like exploring him with my own hands. I didn't want to stop. In fact, I wanted to keep going further, but all of the sudden, he pulled back panting.

"Hey, Ro... why did you go to Dally today?"

"I... uh..." _Hmmmm. Why did I go to Dallas?_

* * *

**Don't be afraid to toss in your input of what should happen next!**

**Love you all!**

**-Bayles**


	13. Lethal

**PLEASE DON'T HATE ME! My computer crashed last week and I just got to a new one. I am so incredibly sorry for not being able to post. I didn't mean to ignore your messages either; I just couldn't access them. I'm sorry (x1,000,000). I felt so bad I didn't even wait to have it beta's. So sorry if it's a little sloppy, I was in a hurry to get it to you!**

**-Speaking of beta's, big shout out to aslgyrl for being my awesome beta! She's amazing! She's so sweet and she has some pretty good fic's up, if I do say so myself. So go check her out. Seriously, she rocks. (shameless plug. i regret nothing.)**

**BUT TO MAKE IT UP TO YOU. I'm going to update every night for the next four or five days AND I'm taking suggestions for a new fic. PLUS I got several requests to do more of Soda's point of view so be looking for another chapter like that.**

**Again, I'm sorry. I still love you guys. Please still love me!**

* * *

I tucked my blade back into my pocket and headed off toward the rodeo. That black mustang sure was gorgeous, but it couldn't do those Soc's much good if all the tires were slashed. I knew they'd figure out it was me, and I knew they'd know where to find me. But I really didn't care. Nothing sounded better than a good jump right now, and who better than those prep kids who were here for Roman?

Speaking of her, what the hell happened this morning? She had shown up at my doorstep completely a mess, bawling crying about Soda and Syl, and basically thrown herself right into my arms. But then Soda showed up and whisked her away again. And me, being the idiot that I am, kissed her. It wasn't even a good kiss. It was rushed and emotionless, mostly because she was so shocked_. Damn. I have to fix this. _

"What's the word, Winston?" Tim Shepard called, falling into step beside me.

"Headed to the rodeo. Looking for trouble I guess," I snickered half-heartedly.

"I can see that. I caught a peak at your slash job on those Southern boys' ride," he said matter-of-factly.

"How did you know it was me?" I asked.

"Two reasons. First, you have a score to settle with those boys. Soda got to have his fun with them the other night, but you didn't," Tim explained. "I'm not sure what happened, but I saw you both get pissed and then Soda beat the shit out of the one guy. I know you want to protect that girl just as much as he does, so I figure this is your way of getting even. Or more likely starting a fight that will let you get even."

"That's only one reason dumbass," I spat; a little ticked I was being this see though. He shoved me a little but playfully punched my shoulder and smiled.

"Second, can't nobody slash a set of tires that fast besides you," He grinned. "I walk into the store to get a Co-Cola, and walk right back out to see the tires on the car I was staring at slashed. Everybody knows you're the only hood with that kind of talent."

I just shook my head and laughed. "So are you in? Everybody also knows we're a dangerous pair in a fight, and I got a feeling we're about to have a little throw down."

"Why?" He asked, but when caught up to me and turned to face the same direction I was, he saw why. Booker and his friends were sauntering up the street in our direction, and they didn't seem to think my little prank as funny as Tim did. When they made it to about ten feet in front of us, I stepped forward.

"Don't believe we've had the pleasure of a formal introduction. Dallas Winston," I sarcastically offered and extended my hand like I would shake his. Tim grinned behind me.

"I know it was you, hood," Booker spat, clearly ignoring my introduction offer.

"Hey now, you know my name. And accusing somebody of a crime they don't even know about is rude. What happened to all that Southern hospitality I heard about?" Tim was barely holding back laughter through his grin.

Booker threw the first punch, but I caught his fist at the last second. The sting in my palm told me we might have under-estimated this kid a little after all. Why hadn't he fought back the other night? I twisted his wrist a little, but if it hurt he didn't give it away.

"Easy now, Mr. Booker. Don't lose your temper," I full on laughed now. There was going to be a fight; might as well have fun.

One of his friends stepped towards Tim, and lines of a sort were drawn. I was clearly the target, and therefore would have to be the one to take two. But Tim was clearly a force to be reckoned with, so the bigger- and my guess as to the better fighter- of the two friends would handle him. Simple enough, I guess.

I snatched Bookers fist to the side and hit him in the ribs, delaying him long enough to get a hold of his friend, but Booker got my jaw hard before I could do any real damage to him. These boys were a lot better than I had thought they would be. I can land a few punches here and there- most of them are pretty solid- but I can quickly see that we were not going to be able to handle these three on our own. Tim had his full with the one guy, and these two were wearing me out fast.

I was starting to get a smidge worried, when I felt someone pull Booker's friend off me. I looked up to see Soda on top of the kid, letting him have it, and Roman jogging up from down the block with a horrified look on her face. It took me a minute to realize that Soda must have seen us from down the road and sprinted over to come help us. Now the fight was more than fair, and we took control instantly. After about five minutes of more jabs and punches, I can tell they're about through. Two more good hits in a row to Booker's jaw and he holds up his hands.

"Enough! Enough! How about we settle this with a little more class?" I hit him one more time, just for good measure, and let him go. "We can be so much more… organized."

"If you want a rumble, you can have it Soc," Tim grinned, blood covering his teeth. "We've already whipped-up on your kind once this year." I winced a little, remembering that night and how much we lost. I think I saw Soda do the same.

"Actually, we were talking to those gentlemen," Booker continued. I watched smugly as his cheek started bruising already. _Have fun with that tomorrow_. "It seems that they wouldn't mind a rematch. I'd love to have a part in it."

"Tell Randy and his crew, we'll see them at the rodeo tonight. That is, if they have the balls to actually show. We can set up a time and place then," Soda said.

"Sounds like a plan to me. See you boys real soon," Booker smiled. We stood in silence as they walked off. Tim spoke us as soon as they turned the corner.

"Hell yeah! I've been itching for a good rumble. My outfit is in. I'll call a meeting with them after we figure this stuff out tonight. I'm going go clean up a little. I'll meet y'all there," and Tim was gone.

Soda and I tuned at the same time to see someone I had totally forgotten about, and from the look on his face, he had too. Roman stood staring at the two of us, awestruck. She reached up and wiped blood off Soda's busted lip.

"Ro, I'm so sorry. I forgot you were standing there," Soda leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

"No I just uhm… I'm glad you guys aren't fighting against me. To be honest, I'm still a little scared. I've seen a lot of fights, but never anything like that. You two… you two are _lethal_, " she said. Then she turned and lookat at me with those big green eyes. _Damn I want her_. "Especially Dallas."

I smiled, but I could almost feel him get angry. I hadn't forgotten this morning, and I had a feeling Sodapop hadn't either. So I turned and headed toward Buck's to clean up.

"I'll see you at the rodeo in about an hour, Curtis," I said without glancing over my shoulder. I could still hear though, and I'm pretty sure she heard me laugh out loud when she asked Soda if I would be okay.

* * *

**Even if you just review to tell me how mad you are at me, it's still a review. And I will still cherish it.**

**But no really, review please!**

**-Bayles**


	14. Can You Even Ride?

**Another update just like I promised:)**

**BIG NEWS: JT had an idea that I absolutely love. A lot of people are saying they can't decide, and I don't want to disappoint one side or the so... I'M GOING TO WRITE BOTH! Pretty soon, updates will come in pairs, one labeled Dallas and one labeled Soda. You can choose who you want and follow that version of the story, or follow both! Let me know what you think!**

**Oh and this one isn't beta's either... Don't judge me. **

* * *

"I think I'll ride tonight," Soda mentioned while we were walking down the sidewalk towards the rodeo. I suggested we drive, but he said he was drinking and he didn't trust me to stay sober. So, we walked.

"I didn't know you could ride-"

I was cut-off by Soda suddenly sprinting off down the sidewalk. "Soda! What the heck are you doing?" I called after him. Then he stopped and I saw what was going on.

Dallas had a hold of Booker and Brody, and was taking care of them pretty well on his own, and Tim was working on Louis. Dallas had a cut above his right eye and it was making his face pretty bloody, but he looked great compared to the other two. Tim had a black eye forming and looked like he was spiting out blood, but Louis looked like he had gotten trampled. Soda pulled Brody off Dallas and Booker, then they all went to work. I probably should have been fairly scared watching them, but I wasn't. I had seen Soda fight a few times. He was quick and strong. But Dallas was something else. He moved fluidly and fiercely. Every motion seemed to have a purpose. He, quite simply, looked deadly. Booker didn't stand a chance. I don't think anyone would.

I snapped out of my trance to hear Booker yell enough. The boys talked for a minute, but it was too low for me to hear. Finally, Booker, Brody, and Louis left. Tim was quick after them. He never did say much. The, Soda and Dallas turned around to face me. The look on both of their faces told me they had forgotten I was standing there.

"Ro, I'm so sorry. I forgot you were standing there," Soda said sweetly and leaned forward to kiss my forehead. I found myself staring at Dallas, though.

"No I just uhm… I'm glad you guys aren't fighting against me. To be honest, I'm still a little scared. I've seen a lot of fights, but never anything like that. You two… you two are _lethal_, " I explained. I turned to face Dallas full on. His eyes chilled me as usual, and I remembered this morning. The kiss… "Especially Dallas."

Dallas smiled at me, and my heartbeat started to slow. I thought for sure he was going to try and kiss me again, but instead he turned and walked away.

"I'll see you at the rodeo in about an hour, Curtis," he yelled over his shoulder, completely ignoring me.

I turned to Soda and asked without thinking, "Is he okay?"

Dallas must have heard me, because he started laughing down the street. Soda scowled a little but shook his head and smiled.

"Are you forgetting who you're talking about? It's Dallas, Ro," he said. "Dallas Winston, the one with eighteen bullet scars. I've seen him crack his jaw and laugh about it. He'll be just fine."

"Oh," I mumbled. Of course he'd be all right. _He's _Dallas Winston_. He doesn't need anyone._

"I, however, would love a certain little nurse to help me clean up. I'm really injured, babe," he fake whined and gave me a sideways grin. I smiled and he leaned down to kiss me, but I held up my hand.

"As much as I love your kisses, Sodapop, you're lip is pretty bloody. So is your shirt," I pointed out. He smiled wider and pulled his shirt off to reveal a set of abs I had only seen in the dark. I immediately forgot everything I had been saying. _Glory. It's not fair how gorgeous he is._ He lifted it to his face and wiped the blood off his lip.

"Problem solved," he smiled and kissed my forehead again. "But really, let's head back to the house for a second. I really do need to get cleaned up."

* * *

As soon as we got to the rodeo, Soda said he had to go take care of something. "Don't go far. I'll be right back," he kissed me and took off. My cheeks were still red when I turned around to see a young Tim Shepard standing beside me. It took me a minute to realize that it was Curly and Pony.

"Hey there, Princess," Curly winked. "I knew you'd come for me eventually. I guess I can ditch this place with you." He offered like he was doing me a favor. Pony's ears lit up just like Soda's do, and I laughed.

"Well thanks for the offer, Curly, but I'm here with Soda," I giggled.

"Ain't that cute. She's dying for attention, even if it comes from children," said a voice from behind me. Chills went up my spine as I turned to see Sylvia. "You look surprised to see me, Hun. Did you think I was done with your boyfriend?"

"I know you are," I said as confidently as I could.

"Ha! This is my turf, Sweetheart. You're not tough enough to hang around here. Girls up here can hold their own in a fight and are good for more than just standing there and looking pretty," she sneered. "Although we do that better than you ever could."

"I don't know, Sylvia," Curly grinned. "She sure can pull off those shorts and boots. I mean look at her. Hell, every guy here is."

She ignored him and continued, "I don't have time for this. I'm barrel racing tonight." She smiled, clearly proud of herself. I could feel my face light up, and I took a step forward.

"Barrel racing, huh?" I grinned. "Where do I sign up?"

"Oh please, you might break a nail," she flicked her hair in my direction. "On second thought, I'd love to see you bust your ass in front of everyone. Head over behind the shoots and ask for Luke. He'll get you set up. We start in ten minutes."

She practically skipped away. Pony cleared his throat. "Uh, Roman. Sodapop would ring my neck if he knew I let you do this. Can you even ride?"

I snatched the cowboy hat off his head and put it on mine. I smirked up at him. "Can you even stop me?"

Curly whistled. "Damn, girl. I like your style. But he's right. Soda would kill us. Plus Sylvia's the best barrel racer around here. She's undefeated this year."

"Good," I said walking toward the shoots with Pony's hat still on. "Then I'd say it's about time that someone put her in her place."

"Are you Luke?" I asked the curly headed boy standing in front of me. He gave me a once-over and smiled.

"Thank god I am, babe, because I'd hate to have to send you another direction," he stepped closer to me and brushed a strand of hair out of my face. I shivered, disgusted, but then I realized I could use this to my advantage. I took another step forward, closing the distance between us. I looked up at him and batted my eyes.

"I want to barrel race tonight," I said shooting him my best flirty smile.

He grinned and dropped his hands to my waist, "A cowgirl, huh? I like it. Tell you what; I'll get you the fastest horse I can find. But if you win, you owe me."

_Bingo. _I thought smugly. _You get me that horse. And _WHEN _I win, I'll pay you back by not letting Soda kick your ass for touching me._

* * *

**I think I'll write one more joined, and then split the two into Soda/Dallas. :)**

**REVIEW. They make my day and stuff**

**-HeyBayles**


	15. Sexy in a Cowboy Hat

**So many updates... But it least this one was beta'd by the lovely aslgyrl! **

**This is the last chapter before the big split! Better start picking your sides. **

* * *

Booker and his boys stood at the edge of parking lot with Randy and his right hand man. I had met Tim in the parking lot, and Dallas was following about ten yards behind us.

Tim had a good shiner and his lip was busted almost as bad as mine, but he always had a couple battle scars. Dallas looked fine, just a small cut above his eyebrow. I had nothing but a busted lip. Compared to the guys standing in front of us, we looked pretty good

"Look who's alive? Did you finally get over crying over your little friend? Got what he deserved if you ask me," Randy taunted as soon as Dallas walked up to join us. I knew the guy was an ass, but that was too far. I guess Dallas thought so too, because he had a knife to Randy's throat before I even realized he had taken it out.

"Easy, Winston," I said calmly. I put my hand on his shoulder and he lowered the knife but stepped forward so that he and Randy were almost touching noses.

"You're mine, Adderson, and I'm looking forward to this little get together," Dallas said simply. Randy's eyes got wide, but he stayed calm, trying to look unconcerned. He wasn't fooling us though; Dallas wasn't a guy you wanted after you.

"It'll be my pleasure, Winston," Randy managed. "So about this rumble-"

"Two weeks from tonight. Same lot as last time. It was nice seeing you boys," Tim said assertively and turned to leave.

"That's it?" Booker asked. "That's it, we're just meeting then?"

Dallas smirked. "What? Did you want a formal invitation, princess?" I laughed and Dallas looked at Adderson and continued, "Skin on skin, Adderson. I mean it. You take a weapon to my guys and it'll be the last thing you do."

"You're not the only one who lost someone last time, Winston. Skin on skin. You have my word," Randy promised very seriously. He had lost his best friend, too.

"Two weeks," I nodded. Dallas and I turned to follow the same path Tim just had. Once we got out of earshot of Randy and Booker, I broke the silence. "I ought to kick your ass."

"You ought to. But that would upset her, so you won't."

"I will if you do it again. She's mine. Get that through that thick skull of yours. I love you, man. You're one of my best friends. I'm not losing you over a girl, but I will beat you senseless for one."

"Hands off, huh?" Dallas snickered.

"Eyes off, too," I added.

"Hmmm. Well, Sodapop, I'm not losing you over a girl either. And if you want to fight for her, you can call me anytime."

"I'm serious, Dallas."

"I am too. I've told you my stance on her. She knows how I feel, but technically she hasn't had the chance to tell me how she feels. Not yet at least."

"Tell you what, I'll ask her and let you know," He was really starting to piss me off. We were almost to where I had left Roman with Curly and Pony, but she was nowhere to be seen.

"Don't get mad," Pony said when we walked up. His ears were bright red and Curly was trying to hold in laughter when we walked up. This could not be could.

"Ponyboy, where is she?" I said through gritted teeth. I swear that boy will be the death of me.

"Okay what happened was Sylvia showed up and told her she was barrel racing and that Roman couldn't stand there and be as pretty as Roman. So Roman took my hat to put Sylvia in her place. Plus Curly was hitting on her, and she asked if I could even stop her. And we got really-"

"Pony! That doesn't even make sense! Where is she?" I screamed.

"Oh shit," Dallas let out in a breathy whisper. "Found her."

"What? Where?" I said spinning around to look in the same direction as Dallas. Then I saw her, and I swear my heart stopped. "Dammit. Roman! Don't you dare!"

"Too late, Curtis," Sylvia grinned, sliding into my side from out of nowhere. "She's about to bust her ass, in front of everyone, and you can't stop it," she wrapped her arms around my waste like she had in my kitchen. "I just layed down the fastest time yet this year, though."

"Holy hell!" Curly yelled from the railing. I looked up to see I had missed Roman's start. I could understand his astonishment. She was flying, way faster than any of the girls I've seen around here. She cut every barrel so close I was positive they would fall, but they never moved. When she finally rounded the last one and they announced her score, Sylvia's jaw just about hit the dust. Roman's time was a full seven seconds faster than hers. I took off towards the shoots in a full sprint, almost knocking Sylvia down in the process.

I heard Dallas and the boys start after me, but I made it to Roman before she even got down. I pulled her off the horse and kissed her as hard as I could without hurting her. "Caroline Roman Phillips! Would you stop trying to give me heart attacks! And you nearly got Pony's ass kicked! I was so ready to-"

I was cut off by her kissing me as hard as she could. I smiled under her lips. I picked her up and she wrapped her legs around my waist and kissed me again. "Has anyone ever told you, you look sexy as hell in a cowboy hat?" I kissed he softly and let her down. Some kid was looking at Roman like she had slapped him in the face, but he still wanted her.

"Can I help you?" I asked kind of rudely, stepping into his line of sight to Roman.

"Uh, yeah. I just wanted to talk to her," he said pointing at Roman. I turned to look at her. She blushed and looked down at the ground.

"Yeah and people in hell want to get out, but I doubt that happens either," I sneered. He took the hint and walked away.

"I may have lead him on just a little bit to get a fast horse," she mumbled guiltily and looked up at me from underneath those long lashed.

"Poor guy never stood a chance, then," I grinned and tilted her chin up to kiss her again. "Where did you learn to ride like that?"

"Soda, sweetheart. I was raised on a plantation in the south. You only think you guys have rodeos up here."

She smirked and my heart started racing. I took her hand and it set mine ablaze as we turned to walk back toward the guys, but they weren't far behind me.

"I believe this is yours," Roman said reaching up and putting Pony's hat back on his head. "Sorry if I got you in any trouble."

He shook his head, "You are trouble, Roman. But I guess we can keep you around."

She giggled and turned to look at Dallas. That hurt more than a little, but he didn't notice. _Thank god_. Instead he was looking at me.

"Alright well I guess I'll be by your house in the morning, Curtis. I think Tim is meeting with his outfit tonight and we need to talk to the guys about this rumble," he said. I just nodded, not thinking about who was still standing there.

"Rumble!" Roman's voice cracked as she looked frantically back and forth between Dallas and I. Pony and Curly exchanged quick glances before mumbling something about not knowing and scrambling off. Dallas and I both just stared at the ground. "Alight you two. Explain. _Now._"

* * *

**So who are you gonna follow? Dallas? Soda? Both? Review and let me know!**

**-Bayles**


	16. Soda: Jealous

**Okay so I have to admit, this side is definitely my favorite, for right now at least. I just love Soda. Sorry this took longer than the 1 day to update, but I really wanted to be sure that these were just how I wanted them.**

**Here you guys go, the official split.**

* * *

"Rumble!" I heard my voice crack with worry when I screamed. The younger boys' eyebrows shot up in confusion, and they exchanged glances before wriggling around Soda and Dallas and taking off towards home. "Alright you two. Explain. _Now_."

"You saw the fight this morning, Roman. Did you think we were just going to shake hands and head our separate ways?" Soda said calmly.

"Well I…" I looked down at my feet. "I didn't want any of this. This is my fault."

"No." Soda and Dallas both said at the same time.

"Roman, some things went down here a couple months ago. A lot of people got hurt. A few even died. There was never any closure for anyone. This was going to happen, whether you showed up or not," Soda explained. I looked up at him and he gave me my favorite grin. "We're big boys, Ro. We can take care of ourselves."

"I really just don't want anyone in trouble over this," I immediately regretted saying it, because Dallas was laughing before I even finished the sentence.

"Doll, I've got a record longer that's longer than you are tall, not like that's saying much," I sneered, but he just laughed and kept going. "I'm not scared of the cops. I swear they like driving me around."

I just stared up at him and he smiled back at me. I liked that he was proud of his rough past. He lived with no regrets. I could respect that. All of the sudden, I was very aware of how cold it had gotten. Glory, those eyes get me every time.

"Sodapop! Hey, Curtis!" I jumped at the voice yelling from across the arena. "Are you still riding?"

"Oh shit," he cursed, one hand flying to his forehead. He turned my face up towards his. "I totally forgot I told them I would ride when I saw you riding. Do you care if I still do?"

"Of course not," I smiled. Was there anything this kid couldn't do? Except maybe control his temper.

"Don't worry, I'll take real good care of her, Sodapop," Dallas said snaking an arm around my waist. Soda immediately pulled me protectively into his side.

"Like hell you will. Hey, guys!" Soda yelled in the direction of the boys who had been calling for him. "I'm with her tonight!"

They responded with a couple approving whistles and catcalls. I blushed a deep red. Soda bent down and kissed my cheek, only setting it on fire and making me blush even redder. I giggled and grabbed the sides of his face. He kissed me before I had the chance to kiss him first, though.

"Damn, get a room," Dallas mumbled, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Don't watch," Soda growled with his lips still pressed firmly to mine. He kissed me one more time, then pulled back and intertwined our fingers. "Although, a room doesn't sound half bad."

He said it looking directly at Dallas, with a sideways grin on his face. Dallas looked like he was holding in a scream for fear of throwing up. Soda pulled my hand up to his face and kissed my fingers without ever breaking eye contact with Dallas.

"Hey, babe, you told your mom you were staying with Evie so you could stay with me tonight, right?" Soda asked, still looking at Dallas with his smirk.

"Well yea but…" I stopped, little confused. Dallas looked like he was in physical pain. Then I realized what was going on. Soda was bragging to Dallas, rubbing it in his face, and Dallas was jealous.

"You two have fun," Dallas spat, shoving past Soda to head back towards the rodeo. He never even looked my way. We watching him walk all the way back, before I punched Soda in the shoulder and started off towards home.

"Roman, wait," he called after me. It didn't take him more than a few seconds to catch me, but I ignored him. Finally, he stood in front of my and held my shoulders. "Where are you going?"

"Away, So," I mumbled. I pushed by him and kept walking, but he stayed where he was. "What you did was wrong, and you know it!"

"Roman, get back here!"

"No. You can't make me," I yelled back.

"Oh, really? I can't?" I turned around to yell something else back at him, but he was already there, scooping me up. He shifted me so that he was carrying me bridal style back toward his house.

"Put me down," I pouted.

"Hush," he said dismissively. "He got what he deserved. No, actually he deserved an ass whooping. He should count his blessings."

"Don't curse," I said, sticking my tongue out at his when he rolled his eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot I was in love with a five-year-old," My heart fluttered when he said in love.

"I love you, So," I said as he sat me down at the bottom of the porch steps to his house. He cupped my face in his hands and kissed me softly.

"I love you so much," he whispered, kissing my forehead. "I'm sorry I get so jealous. I just get worried that maybe you don't care about me as much as I care about you. It scares me to death."

"You have to trust me," I said, giving him the most pleading look I could manage in the dark. He smiled.

"It's no fair to pull those kind of faces, Ro. You know I couldn't say no, even if I wanted to," he took my hand, and pulled me inside.

Steve was already asleep on the couch, and it looked like someone, probably Two-Bit, was passed out in the recliner. I could hear Darry snoring from down the hall. Curly and Pony were both curled up in blankets on opposite sides of the other couch. Soda just kept walking up the stairs, unfazed by the bodies strewn across the house. I loved how at home everyone felt here.

I was surprised when we got to the top of the steps and Soda turned into the room opposite his. From the look of books piled on the dresser and how neat everything looked despite being in a house full of boys, I assumed it was Ponyboy's room.

"Why are we sleeping in here?" I asked. Soda laughed and turned his attention toward the wall, running a hand through his hair.

"Actually, you're sleeping in here. I'm sleeping in my room," he explained, now turning his attention to his feet shuffling on the floor. "I didn't want you to feel like you had to sleep with me. That's not what I want from you. I mean not that I don't! I definitely do! It's just… you're different from other girls, Roman. That's not what this relationship is going to be about."

He kissed the top of my head and walked out. For a minute I just stood there, not knowing whether to be disappointed or relieved. When I realized he wasn't coming back, I went over to the bed and lay down. I tossed and turned for about an hour before getting up, and tip toeing to the door. I cracked it open and looked around before tip toeing across the hall and slipping into Soda's room. I was slowly trying to close the door without making a sound, when I felt arms wrap around my waist. I turned to scream, but he kissed me before I could.

"Sodapop! You nearly scared me to death!" I whispered harshly. He laughed silently and kissed me again.

"Couldn't sleep, sweetheart?"

"No. I didn't mean to wake you up. I was just going to slide in and go straight to sleep," I rushed out, trying to explain my cautiousness.

"Roman, I was coming to you," he laughed again and pulled me into a hug. "I can't sleep knowing you're so close, but I can't hold you."

I smiled and yawned, rubbing my eyes like a little kid. He laughed and kissed the top of my head.

"Come here," he pulled me toward his bed, laying down and letting me curl into his side. He wrapped his arms around me and started brushing my hair away from my face and behind my ears. "Go to sleep, Ro. I'll be here, I promise."

I smiled and buried my face into his chest. I fell asleep almost instantly, dreaming about the angel I had somehow been blessed enough to call mine.

* * *

**Review! It makes me update faster:)**

**-Bayles**


	17. Dallas: Dead End Street

**Well, here is the official split. I'll have to admit, if I hadn't split it, then Soda would have probably won out, but this is still probably one of my favorite chapters. I really like the direction I think I'm going to take the Dallas side, and I hope you guys do too.**

**Here you go! For all my Dallas lovers:)**

* * *

"Rumble!" I heard my voice crack with worry when I screamed. The younger boys' eyebrows shot up in confusion, and they exchanged glances before wriggling around Soda and Dallas and taking off towards home. "Alright you two. Explain. _Now_."

"You saw the fight this morning, Roman. Did you think we were just going to shake hands and head our separate ways?" Soda said calmly.

"Well I…" I looked down at my feet. "I didn't want any of this. This is my fault."

"No." Soda and Dallas both said at the same time.

"Roman, some things went down here a couple months ago. A lot of people got hurt. A few even died. There was never any closure for anyone. This was going to happen, whether you showed up or not," Soda explained. I looked up at him and he gave me my favorite grin. "We're big boys, Ro. We can take care of ourselves."

"I really just don't want anyone in trouble over this," I immediately regretted saying it, because Dallas was laughing before I even finished the sentence.

"Doll, I've got a record longer that's longer than you are tall, not like that's saying much," I sneered, but he just laughed and kept going. "I'm not scared of the cops. I swear they like driving me around."

I just stared up at him and he smiled back at me. I liked that he was proud of his rough past. He lived with no regrets. I could respect that. All of the sudden, I was very aware of how cold it had gotten. Glory, those eyes get me every time.

"Sodapop! Hey, Curtis!" I jumped at the voice yelling from across the arena. "Are you still riding?"

"Oh shit," he cursed, one hand flying to his forehead. He turned my face up towards his. "I totally forgot I told them I would ride when I saw you riding. Do you care if I still do?"

"Of course not," I smiled. Was there anything this kid couldn't do? Except maybe control his temper.

"Don't worry, I'll take real good care of her, Sodapop," Dallas said snaking an arm around my waist. Soda started to say something, probably obscene, to Dallas, but I stepped away from his grasp and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"It's okay, Soda," I smiled. "I'll keep Dallas in line. I want to see you ride. Or are you scared I'll out-do you?"

He smiled down at me. "I'll come find you when it's over, okay?"

I nodded and he pulled my face into his and kissed me, using one hand to cup my face and the other to flip Dallas off. Dallas scoffed, but looked sick when Soda kissed my cheek one more time before taking off. Dallas and I followed behind him, but he was running and was out of sight in a few seconds.

"Guess I should apologize for kissing you today, huh doll?" he asked to my surprise.

"I'm sure you and Soda already had an argument about it. No sense in not moving on," I answered quickly. I didn't like the way I got goose bumps thinking about it. Dallas stopped about twenty yards away from everyone and turned to face me.

"Roman, the other night at Buck's-"

"Don't worry about it, Dal. We were both drunk and I was upset. I'm sorry if I said anything that made you mad or anything."

"No I just…" he trailed off.

He brought his eyes off the ground to meet mine, and my heart slowed like it always does. His eyes, normally cold and strong were melted like they were only one other time I could remember, the night he told me sorry for bringing Booker and I told him not to touch me. This was the side of Dally no one got to see. This wasn't a Dallas who had been hardened and broken by the streets. This was the Dallas that made me think, just maybe, he actually cared about something. Anything.

"I knew what you meant when you asked me. I knew what you meant, and I told you I didn't-"

"I know, Dallas. It's okay really," I cut him off, trying to stop this conversation before I started crying. I had hurt Soda enough with this; he would know something was up if I showed up with puffy eyes after the rodeo. I started toward the crowd again.

"Dammit, Roman. Let me finish. I didn't lie because it was true," I froze in place. "I care about you, Roman. Okay? I couldn't go without you not knowing anymore. I've never felt anything, for anyone. And this, you, are driving me crazy."

I slowly turned to face his, tears playing behind me eyes. "Stop it, Dallas. Stop! I'm not like your whores, okay? You can't have me in one night and then tell me you'll never care about anyone the next day."

By now I was crying freely and almost yelling, but we were too far away from the noisy crowd for anyone to really notice. "I can't fall for you, to have you crush my heart. I-"

I was cut off but Dallas grabbing both sides of my face and kissing me. This kiss was different from the one this afternoon. This wasn't surprise or quite. It was desperate and needy, searching for any response. Goosebumps covered my whole body and my heart practically stopped. When he pulled back, I was out of breath and panting.

"Roman, he was right. Soda is so right. I was trying to take him from you, but I didn't know what else to do. I should have kissed you, I mean really kissed you, this morning. I should have told you how I felt that night at Buck's. But I was scared. Damn, Roman you scare me to death. You do things to me no girl has ever even come close to, and you've never even kissed me back."

"Dallas, I can't. I-"

"Don't give me that bullshit, Roman! I know you feel something too. You told me so yousel-"

"I can't get hurt anymore, Dallas!" I screamed, hitting my knees. "My heart can't take another boy like you. It's a dead end street trying to love you. Once the feelings gone, you are too. And then I'm even more broken than before, even if I don't get beaten to a pulp this time," I said quietly.

He bent down and picked me up. "I would _never_ hurt you. Please give me a chance to make you happy. _Please_."

I looked up into his icy eyes to see their melted state one more time. Then, I reached up and kissed him as softly as possible on the lips. He breathed in sharply and tried to deepen the kiss, but I pulled away.

"I can't love you, Dallas. I don't have a heart for you to break. I have to go find Sodapop, if he can even stand to look at me," I said and walked toward the arena without looking back.

* * *

**Dallas would want you to review... just saying.**

**-Bayles**


	18. Soda: Guilty

**THIS TIME THE LATE UPDATE ISN'T MY FAULT! FanFiction had a glitch and just now notified me these chapters were not uploaded. So, here you go a second time.**

**Soda Side Time:) aka my favorite time of story telling. I'm so in love with the way this story is going on TeamSoda! I can't wait to keep going! But for now, here's Soda's chapter 17.**

* * *

"Sodapop Curtis!" Darry boomed, making Roman jump awake and pull me from the best sleep of my life. It was still dark outside. I rolled over to see an alarm clock that read two thirty. Cursing under my breath, I rolled back over to look at Darry who just kept yelling. "What did I tell you about girls in bedrooms? You-"

"Calm down, superman! Look!" I yelled tossing the covers off of the bed. "Fully clothed, both of us. Now leave me the hell alone. I'm sleeping," I groaned and pulled Roman back into me.

"Soda I-" Roman started stuttering, obviously embarrassed. "It's okay. I can sleep in Pony's room." She started to stand up, but I locked my arms tighter around her.

"You're not going anywhere. He is," I said grabbing the covers back off the floor. Darry rolled his eyes and started back out into the hallway.

"The first sound I hear, I'm kicking you're ass, Pepsi-Cola," he added before closing the door. I could see Roman blush even in the dark. Somehow, she was even prettier when she blushed. I liked it.

I sighed and pulled her closer. I could lie like this for days, just laying here. I didn't need anything else with her. For some reason, I just felt like there was no need to rush it. I really did want her forever, so I could afford to wait. Just as I was about to fall asleep thinking about Roman and forever, she squirmed a little.

"Hey So, are you still awake?" she whispered

"Yeah, babe. What's wrong?"

"Darry seemed pretty concerned… and assuming. Is that a common occurrence? For you to sneak girls in here and… you know…"

Suddenly I was very aware of how hot it was underneath the blankets with her setting my skin on fire, too. I wriggled a little and searched for something to say. _Should I lie? Would she still love me?_ I guess I took a little long to think about it, because she spoke up for me.

"You don't have to answer that. I was just curious," she mumbled. We sat in silence for a second before she rolled away from me and sat up. "Maybe I should go back to Pony's room. I don't want Darry mad at me."

"Yes," I blurted, desperate for her to stay. "I mean no, please don't leave. Please, but yes. It didn't used to exactly be uncommon. Don't hate me. I'm a guy, Roman. I can't help it. But I've changed, I swear."

She wasn't looking at me, so I put my fingers under her chin and tilted her face towards me. My heart dropped to my stomach when I saw she was crying. She looked like she was going to be sick. I could not have felt like any worse of a person in that moment.

"Roman, please don't cry. I would take all of those girls back if I could, every last one. They didn't mean anything! I had no idea what having feelings for someone meant until I met you. I know I'm not perfect, but I never told you I was."

She just stared down at her hands, not letting her eyes meet mine. I thought I was going to be sick.

"Please say somethi-"

"I'm not mad, Soda. I'm _guilty_." She whispered. I just whipped a tear off her cheek, confused. I leaned forward to kiss her, but she turned her head. "Stop. Please."

I felt like I had been kicked in the stomach. She just buried her face in her hands and cried harder. "Roman, please! I'm so sorry. I won't touch you anymore. I promise. Please don't shut me out-"

"I'm not a virgin, either, Soda." She rushed out in a whisper and started crying even harder. My mouth went dry. I really thought I was going to be sick.

_Not my Roman. No. She's _mine_. I would kill anyone who touched her like that. _My thoughts raced. She wasn't telling the truth. My Roman was pure and innocent. And _mine_. The thought of her being with someone else that way made me see red. I know it was wrong to be so angry. I couldn't count how many girls I'd been with. Technically, I had no right to be mad. But technicalities be damned, she couldn't not be a virgin. She just couldn't.

"I can go home," she started to leave, but I caught her wrists and pulled her gently back down.

"Roman, I…. How many?" was the only question I could manage.

"Just one," she whispered. I know it should have made me feel better, but somehow it was almost worse. She was connected to him, in a way I never could be. And a sick feeling in my stomach told me it was Booker. "Just Book-"

"Don't. I got it," I said through clenched teeth, only making her cry even more. I really was the worst boyfriend ever.

I sat up, pulling her into a hug. She wrapped her arms around me, setting my whole torso on fire. My heart sank even further when I felt my shirt starting to get wet from her tears. I kissed the top of her head.

"I love you, Roman," I whispered. "I don't mind your past. Just please forgive me for mine."

She looked up at me and wiped her eyes. They were even greener when she cried. "Soda… what about you? How many?"

I winced and buried my face in her curls. "Please don't ask me that, Ro."

She nodded and lay back down. I moved beside her and started to scratch her back. When my hand ran across a raise on her skin, she jumped a little. I lifted the back of her shirt to see, and she tried to sit up and pull it down before I could but she wasn't fast enough. My heart jumped back up into my throat and I was seeing red all over again.

"Roman," my voice almost broke from whatever emotion I was feeling at that second. Anger? Worry? Sadness? Rage? All of the above? "Roman, is that a scar?"

She nodded and I felt my hands involuntarily ball into fists. "From him?"

"Maybe…" she mumbled. "Soda, please don't be stupid! It was months ago!"

"Hell no, Roman! If he wants to fight someone, he can fight me! What kind of man-"

"That's just it, So. He's not a man. He's an immature little boy."

"Well he's mine in two weeks. I hope he enjoys scars."

"Sodapop Curtis!"

I laughed and kissed her quickly to cut her off. She tried to keep talking through my kisses, but I just responded by kissing her harder. Finally, she just gave in and kissed me back. When I pulled back, she reached for another kiss and pouted when she didn't get one.

"Glory, you're cute, Ro," I smiled. "When I say I want you forever, I really mean it."

"Then you should probably kiss me," she smirked. "Just incase."

I laughed and kissed her again. Eventually, she fell back asleep to me scratching her back. I just lay there and watched my fingers trace patterns on her back. I swear, I was waiting for sparks to come from the contact.

"My little flame," I whispered, kissing her softly and falling back to sleep with her in my arms again.

* * *

**Review and let me know if you want more/less fluff. I don't want to over do it, but it kinda makes me all happy inside so I want to write more Soda/Roman fluff. Just tell me what you think!**

**-Bayles**


	19. Dallas: Have a Heart

**If you read Soda's side, you know that FanFiction had a glitch and didn't post the updates I posted, so here it is again. Sorry about the confusion loves!**

**Well, here is Dallas's chapter 17. I have to admit, this side is really growing on me...**

* * *

"I can't love you Dallas. I don't have a heart for you to break. I have to go find Sodapop, if he can even stand to look at me," she said quickly and walked back toward the arena without looking back.

I just stood there for a second, unable to move. She kissed me. She kissed me and froze every drop of my blood solid with just that one soft touch. But she still walked away. She still went back to Sodapop. How could she not have felt it too? She was about half way back to where everyone else was standing by the time I came to my senses.

"Roman!" her steps faltered a little and I could feel a half smirk creep onto my lips.

I took off running and just as she turned to face me I grabbed both sides of her face and kissed her as carefully as I could manage. She opened her mouth to say something again but I cut her off.

"Just tell me you don't feel it too! Tell me you don't want me _half_ as much as I want you, and I will leave you alone," I could hear the whine in my voice, almost begging.

"I told you, I don't have a heart for you to-"

"You don't have to give me your heart! I would take care of it; I swear I would. No one could ever love you the way I would, Roman. But, still, you don't have to give me your heart. Just please take mine," _What is wrong with me? Dear god, I would kick my own ass for saying this stuff. Glory, what has this girl done to me?_

My thoughts were interrupted by her lips crashing into mine. My heartbeat slowed down so fast, I swear I thought it would stop. I ran my fingers through her hair and clasped them together at the base of her neck, and she locked her arms around my neck. It was crazy how perfectly everything fit together. She pulled away way too soon. That's when I noticed the tears pouring down her face.

"So-So-Sodapop! I love h-him Dallas!" She hiccupped through sobs. That felt like a knife to my ribs. "And he l-l-l-loves me! How could I do this to him? I-I'm going to hell!"

She fell to her knees and buried her face in her hands. "Don't you dare say that, Ro," I said very seriously. "This is my fault. He's one of my best friends, and I know this is wrong and I should feel awful. But hell, I don't care! I can't let you go without a fight. It's just not how I do things."

"Cheating is not how I do things, Dallas," she mumbled.

"Then don't cheat. Be with me."

"I can't do that-"

"Dammit Roman! I'm sitting here pouring my heart out to you, and you can't even consider it? I don't do this! I'm no Sodapop! I know that! I'm a lot of things, okay? I'm a greaser, a hood, and a no good JD. I steal and I fight and I bleed for fun. I've been with half the girls in this county. But I do have a heart! There, I'll admit it. And my heart, for whatever damn reason, wants you. That's it Roman. It's you. You're the only one who means anything. And you can't even fucking consider me?" I want panting from screaming and my heart was beating so loudly I didn't know if she could hear me over it. "You know what? Fine. Have a great life with Curtis, Roman. No broad is worth this."

I spun on my heel and started toward the parking lot. I swear I could see red from being so angry. I needed a beer. No, I needed a case. I was just imagining a nice bottle of whiskey when I felt something slam into my side. I looked down to seen Roman with her arms wrapped around my waist and her face buried in my white tee shirt.

"Dallas, please! Just give me some time to figure this out. I didn't even know you could feel anything for anyone until ten minutes ago! You told me so yourself! I need time," she bawled, but I was already so angry.

"You need time, and I need you. Well, doll, it looks like we're both out of luck tonight. Huh?" I said coldly and unwrapped her arms from my waist. I was headed toward Buck's and away from crying green eyes.

I was sitting on the back porch at Buck's the same night, about half past wasted, when the door opened to reveal a familiar pair. Evie and Roman came rolling onto the back porch, giggling away just like the last time. I would swear I was just dreaming about the other night if I didn't know for a fact that those were the same red shorts and boots I had seen Roman crying on her knees in earlier tonight.

"Oh no!" Roman squeaked when she noticed I was kicked back in the swing. I started to make a smart comment, but if her was drunk then I was on another planet. So I just kept my mouth closed for a minute. "Dallas!"

"Where?" Evie asked, spinning around so fast she almost fell over. When she saw me her eyes got wide. "Ro, we need to go inside. Soda wouldn't want-"

"That's okay, Evie," Roman interrupted. "Dallas doesn't want me anymore. Isn't that right, Dal?"

"I'll be right back," Evie said ducking inside. Roman just stayed where she was at and tilted her head to the side. We sat in silence staring at each other for a second until she finally spoke up.

"I would have chosen him, you know?" she said bitterly. I was too drunk to decide if she meant it or if she was just trying to get a reaction out of me. Just as I was about to answer, Soda walked through the door. He looked from Roman to me questioningly.

Before he could say anything to her smiled and stood up. Walking towards Roman, I snickered and leaned down toward her. If I kissed her, he'd try to fight me but maybe if…

"Oh you would have, doll? So you don't want to kiss me right now?" I said in an almost whisper. I leaned forward, even closer to her so that our lips were almost touching. I saw Soda freeze out of the corner of my eye. "Because I don't believe that bullshit at all-"

I was cut off by her lips meeting mine.

* * *

**Sorry for the cliffhanger! But hey, if you review, I'll probably update faster. Actually I will, no doubt.**

**-Bayles**


	20. Soda: Salvation

**If you read Dallas' update, you will understand why it took so lon to post these. This one was done six days ago. The other... I couldn't write.**

**But I'm trying not to let the depression of that update seep into this one, because this one is happy, happy, happy. I promise this is my last super fluffy chapter, I've just been holding it in because some people wanted Dallas instead of Soda so now that I have a version specifically for Soda lovers I just cannot hep myself.**

* * *

"Sodapop. Put some clothes on boy!" I heard Darry say, waking me up, from fairly close to the room. It was then that I realized I was in bed alone.

"She's asleep. And I have a towel on. Don't pretend you don't like watching me run around half naked, Superman," I giggled quietly into the pillow, because I could imagine exactly the way Soda would have flexed and winked at Darry and how Darry would have rolled his eyes. "Steve's got a towel on. And he's been out of the shower way longer than I have."

"You ass! Don't bring me into this!" Steve yelled from a lot closer than I thought he would have been.

"Don't wake her up, idiot, or I'll wring your neck!" Soda said just as loud and I heard something that sounded like a pillow make contact with a body.

"Both of you, put some clothes on for Christ sake," Darry said, his voice drifting off down the hall.

"I'm walking around this house butt-ass naked for the rest of the day," Steve stated simply and I heard him sit in the chair on the opposite side of the room.

"You are not. Get your ass up and put some boxers on. Go ask Darry if he has any khakis and a button down you can wear. I'm assuming you don't have that on hand?" Soda asked, drawers opening and closing. _Khakis and a button down? Where are they going?_

"Oh, no. You said you were going, not that I had to. They won't even let me in," Steve answered, still sitting down I assumed because I didn't hear him get up.

"You are too. Darry goes every week, says it's not bad. Don't make me do this alone," Soda said, a little pleading in his voice.

"Fine," Steve muttered. " But we're both going naked."

I giggled again, but they didn't hear me. "What is your obsession with being naked?"

"What is your obsession with putting clothes on? Scared Roman's going to wake up and be unimpressed with her first sight of you?" Steve started laughing, but after a second of no response he spoke up again. "Wait, Soda… Have you not slept with her yet?"

"That's none of your damn business, Randle," Soda growled.

Steve let into another fit of laughter, but again spoke up when it was met with silence. "You're not serious?" More Silence. "I don't believe it, Sodapop. I know you too well."

My stomach did a small flip. My chest hurt a little remembering last night. This did nothing but reinforce my suspicions that Soda wasn't exactly the angel he looked like.

"I told you. She's different."

"You can't go from as much as you want to none at all, Pepsi. No man has that much restraint."

"Watch me, Randle." I smiled a little.

"Shit, boy. You do have it bad. She's got you wrapped around her little finger," Steve said, laughing again.

"Yeah, yeah. Try not to die of shock," Soda mumbled opening up the closet at the foot of the bed. "Now go get some clothes from Darry; I'm about to wake her up."

"She's awake, dumbass. She's been laughing since Darry first walked in," Steve said matter-of-factly.

I rolled over to look at Soda who had turned to look at me at the same time. He had on khakis and belt with a pink button up on that was still open to reveal those perfect abs. When our eyes met, his face lit up. He dove back into the bed, encircling me in a half hug, half holding me down, and kissed my forehead.

"Please let me get out of this room first," Steve said stalking toward the door, still in just a towel. I blushed a little at this realization.

Soda just laughed and kissed the top of my head. "Time to get up, Sleeping Beauty. I've got a surprise for you."

My heart jumped a little, "Tell me!" I squealed, sitting up. He pulled me into his lap and brushed my hair behind my ears.

"Your mom called this morning," Immediately, my heart dropped into my stomach. I think Soda could tell, because he smiled and quickly continued. "She doesn't know you're here, Ro. Actually, she asked me if I wanted to surprise you. Your dad is out of town, correct?"

"Well yeah-"

"Well, your mom doesn't want to go to church alone," he cut me off. "So we're going with her. I'm supposed to surprise you at Evie's house, and we're going to meet her there." He smiled, obviously proud of himself. I fell back into the pillows and sighed.

"You want to meet my mom today?"

"I wanted to meet your family the day I met you. But yes, today will work."

Damn him for being so sweet. "I don't know what church she's going to. We haven't been to church here yet."

"I do. She's going to the same one everyone around here goes to, Soc or Greaser."

"Well, I don't have anything to wear," Soda actually laughed at this excuse.

"Liar. I already got your clothes out of your car this morning. We're going, Roman," He smiled. "Now get up, before I go without you."

I groaned and pulled the pillow over my face, "Can't we just stay in bed all day?"

I was not expecting Soda to basically lay down on top of my and push the pillow off my face. He kissed me deeper than I expected, too. "I would love to," he whispered, giving me goose bumps. "But e both need a little salvation, love."

He stood up quickly, sweeping me up bridal style before I could protest. He walked quickly own the hall, putting me down in the bathroom and kissing me again, quickly.

"Get ready babe, we need to leave in like fifteen minutes."

Just then Steve walked around the corner. He had on a frown and a bow tie. Soda fell back against the wall, laughing. I grinned, ear to ear, "You clean up good, Randle."

"Watch it, Miss Thing. I can still take you on with one hand behind my back," he mumbled.

"Like hell," Soda said half kidding.

"Steve, we had a deal about that nickname, but if you wear a bow tie more often, I may just let you get away with it."

* * *

**What do we like to do? Review. REVIEW! (UCA plug anyone?)**

**-Bayles**


	21. Dallas: True Pain

**It BROKE MY HEART to write this chapter. Really I cried. I wrote it, and erased it. And then wrote it again. I wanted to find some other way to do it, but to keep all the characters the same as they have been since the beginning of the story and keeping parallel characteristics between both versions, there was just no other way. So be forewarned. I. CRIED. If you go read the Soda version of this story it will help you understand just how much Soda loves her, and how hard this is.**

* * *

"Oh you would have, doll? So you don't want to kiss me right now?" Dallas whispered, leaning into Roman even further._ Do it. Give me a reason to rearrange your face, Winston_. I froze when he leaned in so close their lips were almost touching. "Because I don't believe that bullshit at all-"

But she kissed him instead. I felt my stomach drop and my fists clench involuntarily. Without realizing what I was doing, or really having much control over it, I spun on my heel and went back inside. I heard the glass in the door shatter as I slammed it closed behind me, but I wasn't paying attention anymore. I could feel myself pushing through the crowd of drunken people toward the door, but none of it seemed real. It didn't seem real to be walking off toward- well I don't really know where I was going, just away I guess- alone. The only thing that snapped me back into reality was the sound of Roman screaming my name. I turned to see her running, stumbling away from Buck's and toward me.

"Sodapop! Wait! Please!" I felt a lump rising in the back of my throat when she screamed my name again. I swallowed it back. _The only thing that could possibly make this worse would be me crying_.

"Go back to Buck's, Ro. Sleep of the alcohol you've got in your system and go home," I turned back around, but only made it two steps before I felt her crashing into my side. God, It hurt more than anything to push her away and keep walking.

"Sodapop please," I could hear her genuinely sobbing now. "I didn't mean to. He just-"

"You didn't fucking mean to, Roman? You didn't mean to what?" I screamed, doing a poor job of hiding the brokenness in my voice. "You didn't mean to kiss Dallas? Or you didn't mean to completely rip me apart?"

"I-" she started to say, unable to bring her eyes up to meet mine.

"Maybe you mean you didn't mean to ruin us? Please, do enlighten me on what you 'didn't mean' to do Caroline. I'm all ears," I turned and faced the wall of the store we had come to a stop behind.

"I love you so much, Soda. Please don't do this," she whimpered, wringing her hands.

I laughed at this, probably because the pain was making me mad. I leaned my forehead against the wall and punched it as hard as I could without thinking. Roman jumped, and I could feel blood start to drip down one of my fingers, but no pain registered. No pain could come close to what I was already feeling. When I turned back to face her again, another streak of pain shot through my chest. Because I still wanted her. I still needed her. I wanted more than anything to grab both sides of her face and kiss her as fiercely as possible without physically hurting her. I wanted to kiss the tears right off her face, to hold her, and to promise everything would be okay. I wanted to die. I wanted to kill Dallas. But most of all, I still wanted her.

"I can't do this anymore, Roman," I choked out, vaguely aware that I had finally given in and started crying.

She hit her knees and started crying even harder. "I love you, Soda. Don't do this. Please, I'll never talk to him again. I swear! I-I-I can't lose you this way. Don't do this."

"Oh, bullshit! You can't love two people at once, Roman. You just can't."

"What about forever, Sodapop. You promised! You swore your ring meant forever!"

"Keep the damn thing," She actually flinched at my words and looked up to let her eyes meet mine for the first time. I felt like I was going to be sick. "I can't do this, Roman. I'm sorry."

She stood, pulled the ring off her finger, and dropped it at my feet. Looking up at me with those green eyes, she wiped the mascara running down her rosy cheeks. "I do love you, Soda. Much more than you loved me. I would have never been able to let you go."

With that, she turn, still shaking with sobs, and walked back toward Buck's, taking my heart with her.

* * *

**If you can see the screen through your tears, review please. We can mourn together.**

**-Bayles**


	22. Soda: Need to Talk

**Oh umm... hi guys. As it turns out, I'm alive. Surprise! I could spend an entire post apologizing about how late I am, but I don't even think this qualifies as late anymore. Long story short, I'm back. I'll be back to posting regularly now. Thanks to those of you who decided to stick around. I love you all so much!**

**But anyways, I've kept you waiting long enough. Here are the long awaited chapter 19's.**

* * *

I woke up on the couch to the television still playing in the living room. When I moved to turn it off, Roman stirred a little on top of me. We must have fallen asleep watching that movie. I glanced over at the clock to see that it was around eight o'clock. Her mom had decided to drive down to spend the week with her dad after all, meaning Roman was staying with us (under Darry's strict supervision of course). I just shifted a little so that I could brush her hair out of her face and play with it while she slept.

"Glory, you're beautiful, Ro," I whispered kissing her on the forehead.

"Ain't that sweet," voice said in disgust behind me.

I didn't even look his way, instead opting to continue watching her dream and brushing the hair off her ace while answering, "What do you want, Winston?"

"Calm down, Curtis, we just came to grab Curly," Tim Shepard answered, announcing his presence. He jogged up the stairs towards Pony's room, leaving Dallas and I alone.

"You really do love her, don't you?" He asked.

"Absolutely. You really do, too. Don't you?" He didn't look at me, only shook his head.

"She's a piece of work, Pepsi-Cola. Hard not to love her."

She moved a little again, burying her face into the side of my neck. "You're going to need to find a way not to, Winston," I stated matter-of-factly. "I can only take so much more of this."

Dallas laughed a little and shook his head, looking down at his feet, "Curtis, I guarantee you can't physically want me to forget about her any more than I actually want to."

He tossed me a pained half smile, glance quickly at Roman, and turned back toward the door. Tim followed, dragging Curly by the ear, about two minutes later. I guess I knew Dallas didn't want to be tied down any more than he wanted to be skinned alive, but I also knew he had never come across anyone that effected him quite like the girl in my arms did. The worst part was that she truly didn't see what she does to him. Me. Hell, just about every boy that walks by, too. She can't stop something she genuinely doesn't believe is going on. I guess my biggest fear was that Dallas might just decided to show her exactly what was going on in his mind.

I shivered at the thought, making Roman stir a little again. She yawned, and nestled into my side even more. Careful to not wake her up, I shifted her into my arms and carried her up the steps. Forget Darry. She could sleep with me for tonight especially since sleeping would be the only thing going on.

* * *

I woke up in the same position I fell asleep in, with Roman fast asleep on my chest and the blankets tucked around us both. The only difference was that this time, there was a nervous looking Ponyboy standing over me.

"Pepsi!" He whispered harshly. "Hey Pepsi! Wake up, man. Some guy is here. Says he need to talk to you."

I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and turned to see that it was two in the morning. "Shit. Give me a second," I yawned and crawled around Roman. Yanking my t-shirt back over my head, I stumbled down the stairs still half asleep. I was suddenly much more alert when I rounded the corner to see Booker. I froze in place and involuntarily cracked my knuckles.

"Easy, grease. No fighting 'til the rumble. You know the rules. I just stopped by to talk to you," he held his hands up as if to surrender.

"The only thing I have to say to you is to fuck off. And you're mine at our little get together," I spat through clenched teeth.

"Listen, I know what I did was wrong. There is no reason under the sun for things to have gone down the way they did. But, I still love her-"

"That's quite enough. You should go."

"Shut the hell up, and listen to me," he said a little louder than necessary.

"Soda?" came Roman's voice from upstairs. Booker's face went pale as he quickly realized who had called my name.

I let a sideways grin creep onto my face and never broke eye contact with him as I answered, "I'll be back in a minute, love!"

I heard her move around upstairs, and then footsteps start down the steps. "So, what are you doing? It's two in the morn-"

She froze when she saw him, looking at me questioningly, "What the hell is going on here?"

"Me? What the hell are you doing here?" He shouted. "Since when are you this easy, Caroline? What would your mom say-"

"My momma knows I'm here," She shouted closing the distance between them so that they were only about a foot apart. "Not that that's any of your business, Booker."

"You little slut! Giving it out to any greaser who comes along-" Surprisingly, it has her open hand that ended his sentence instead of mine.

"You're not talking to me that way. Get out of-" Before I could fully grasp what was going on, Booker had slapped her across the cheek in return.

"I said get the fuck out!" I yelled, getting between the two of them and pushing him towards the door. He looked down at his hand, almost as if shocked it had touched her.

"Roman, darling, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to I just didn't think!"

I turned to Roman, to see her holding her cheek in shock. "Roman, go upstairs. _Now_." With one more shove he was out the door, still looking guilty and shameful. But that didn't change the fact he had touched her He hit her. _With me standing there_. My vision started to go blurry with anger as I took another step toward him, but I was stopped by her hand landing on my shoulder.

"Soda. Please just come with me. He's not worth this. Please," she mumbled through tears now forming in her eyes. Her cheek was already starting to bruise. Her green eyes were turning red from holding in tears. Her lip was quivering from holding in sobs. She didn't want to break down in front of him, but she didn't want to do it alone upstairs either.

"If I see your face again before the rumble, Soc, I _will_ put you in the hospital. That's a promise," I took Roman's hand and pulled her up the steps.

Inside, I grabbed an ice pack from the freezer and carried her back up stairs to the bed. As soon as I let her go, she melted into shaking sobs.

"Roman, love, you've got to let me ice it. It'll bruise if you don't," she tiled her head up towards me without opening her eyes. I let the ice pack sit on her cheek through about ten minutes of silent tears before I pulled it back and kissed the place it had been. "Roman I'm so sorry."

Her eyes shot open and she started shaking her head, "No, this isn't your fault, So. You didn't hit me."

"I was standing right there. He should have never had the chance to-"

"I love you, Pepsi."

"I love you, Ro, but-"

She cut me off with a kiss, "No but's, Sodapop. Either you love me or you don't."

I rolled my eyes, "I love you. My little flame."

And she kissed me, setting my whole world on fire for the hundredth time that day.

* * *

**I'm a little stuck on where to go next with this side of the story. I would really, really, REALLY love to know what you guys want to see happen. Please review and let me know.**

**Love you little greasers ;)**

**-Bayles**


	23. Dallas: Let Me Love You

**Oh umm... hi guys. As it turns out, I'm alive. Surprise! I could spend an entire post apologizing about how late I am, but I don't even think this qualifies as late anymore. Long story short, I'm back. I'll be back to posting regularly now. Thanks to those of you who decided to stick around. I love you all so much!**

**So, I know I left you guys with a heartbreaker of a chapter, but you had to know it was coming. After all, you are reading the side of the story where she ends up with Dallas. Roman and Soda were so close, it couldn't have gone down really any other way. If you really love Dally, though, its mostly uphill from here. Don't worry, it only gets better:)**

**But anyways, I've kept you waiting long enough. Here are the long awaited chapter 19's.**

* * *

"I do love you, Soda. Much more than you loved me. I would have never been able to let you go," I turned quickly, almost falling over in my rush, and headed back toward Buck's.

Tears streaming down my face, I wouldn't have been able to see much of anything even without my hands covering my eyes. After a few blind steps, I fell to my knees into the grass. I just lay there, wanting to crawl into a hole, to disappear and never come back. I couldn't think or concentrate on anything besides the fact that he was gone. He didn't care. And it was entirely my fault.

The next thing I know, strong hands were pulling me to my feet and sweeping me into someone's arms. For half a second, he heart beat quickened. Soda may not hate me after all. But then I realized it was a dark haired boy with bright blue eyes who was carrying me back into Buck's.

"Roman? Roman, babe, breathe. You've got to calm down. What happened? Where's Sodapop? Wha-"

"Gone, Dallas! Gone!" I shrieked, practically leaping out of his arms. He just held me tighter and started running his fingers through my hair.

"I'm so sorry, Ro."

"Don't call me that," tears streaming from my eyes as I continued to try and free myself from his grasp. "Put my down you bastard! This is all your fault! He's gone. He's gone…" My voiced trailed off with a hysterical tinge.

Dallas finally let me down, but my knees gave out almost as soon as they had been trusted with my entire weight. He caught me by my shoulders and pulled me flush against him. Goose bumps rose along my body at the chill of the touch. I pulled away quickly, finding myself leaning against the back wall of Buck's now mostly quiet house.

"Wait one damn minute, Caroline Roman," he stated, though not as roughly as I had expected from Dallas. "You kissed me."

"You tricked me. I love Soda."

"You love me, too, Roman. You know you do," I pleaded turning my chin up so that I had no choice but to look at him. "Please. Please try to realize that. I didn't mean to hurt you. I would never-"

"Never hurt me?" I spat with sarcasm.

"Never want to see these green eyes so full of tears. Never want to be the reason for them," he pulled both hands to my face and cradled my cheeks between his thumbs. "I can't take this shit anymore. Let me love you, Ro. Let me prove to you I can."

He pressed his lips firmly to mine, chilling me to the core. My heartbeat slowed, and I leaned in closer. My thoughts had been cleared of any thought except restarting my heart, and it felt like this was the only way to do so. He reached his hands around to lock them firmly behind my head. One fierce kiss seemed to send a jolt back through my system. He pulled my face down after a second to kiss my forehead. That one action was enough to remind me of where I was, and who should be standing in front of me.

"I've had my heart broken enough for one night, Dallas," I whispered with his lips still resting on my forehead. He flinched a little, pushing away from me and taking a few steps away from me like I had punched him in the gut.

"Funny thing is, Roman, you broke his heart. Not the other way around. Do you remember why you did?"

"Because I-"

"Because you wanted me. Nobody made you do what you did-"

"You did! It's all your fault!" I screamed. In two steps, he had reclosed the space between us. Now we were standing less the three inches apart, with e staring up at him and him back down at me.

"Wrong! I didn't stop you. There's a difference-" he was cut off as my open hand made contact with his cheek.

"You knew he was standing there. You knew I loved him!" We were both practically screaming at the top of our lungs, now.

"I knew you loved me more! God dammit, Roman! Just let yourself love me back! Let me love you! Soda will be okay, I promise! I won't be. Not without you-"

"You selfish bastard! I hate you!"

Dallas closed his eyes and clenched his jaw. He pulled his arm back and I squeaked in surprise and fear as his fist made contact with the brick wall about a foot above my head.

"Fine," he growled through clenched teeth. "Have it your way. You ruined your relationship with Soda so that you could be with me, and now you're pushing me away because you don't want to take responsibility for your actions. You think you're losing more than me with Sodapop walking away tonight?" He let out a sarcastic half laugh and locked eyes with me again. The fierce coldness in there almost hurt me to look at. "You've had him for what? A couple weeks? He's been one of my best friends since I was 12. I gave that up for you, Roman. I gave up a lifelong friendship for you. And you can't even be with me because I asked you to give him up? Guess what, doll. I've got nothing left to give. I gave you my reputation, my friend, part of my gang, my pride, and my heart. And you gave me a slap in the face. You're right. I am a selfish bastard. I would hate me, too."

I had expected him to walk away, but he didn't. Instead he stood, holding my gaze. Dallas was right. We both knew it. But I wasn't allowed to be alone and wallow in my shame at the truthfulness of his words. No. I had to look him in the eyes and know that I had broken his heart just as much as I had Soda's.

Finally, I just sank to my knees, sobbing into my hands. When I heard him move beside me, I assumed he was leaving. Instead, he scooped me up and pulled me flush against him again.

"Roman, please don't make me ask again. Let me love you. Let me love you like no one ever could."

I pushed up onto my tip toes, and kissed him, letting it freeze me altogether, and numb the pain and guilt coursing through me.

* * *

**I know I don't deserve it, but please review. They give me so much more motivation to post updates.**

**Hugs and Kisses**

**-Bayles**


End file.
